Forbidden Love
by alvind-rod
Summary: Toothless is a princess of dragons, Hiccup is the son of the chiefs to Berk. They met, it's first love at seen but one problem: She a dragoness and he's a human. Are their love is stronger to put the war to end or not. Don't Own HTTYD.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Meeting

It's about Hiccup shooting down Toothless, but he didn't go outside to shooted down the her, he stay inside in Gobber's Store and they meet in the forest. Just one problem: They fall in love with each other and Toothless is girl. It's going have some tradegy at the end of the story just to let you know.

Here we go:

Hiccup was working at shop with Gobber of he sharping sword for a viking of fighting the raid of dragons trying to steal some food for the queen they leads them then "Someday I'm going to get out there" Hiccup was thinking how he wants to become a viking like his father, Stoick but they never gave him a chance to approve his skills out there in the battle because of many accidents that happen around his village which he starts reminding himself that he was loser in the viking world. Gobber the black smith was telling to Hiccup with a serious voice of remembering what happened last time of Hiccup trying to capture or kill a dragon and Gobber was fixing his right hand for his rock that was shape for hammer.

Gobber looks at Hiccup with serious face then "They need me out there, Hiccup" he implied to Hiccup was seriously before he left. "Stay here, you get the idea" Gobber the black smith was telling to Hiccup with a serious voice of remembering what happened last time of Hiccup trying to capture or kill a dragon and Gobber was fixing his right hand for his rock that was shape for hammer.

Gobber starts screaming the battle cry towards the village as runs out of his shop with doing that of ready to battle the dragons with his life then Hiccup's eyes turns towards at his inventions of being bola throwers which he begins calling it when he starts inventing as his mind starts telling of being 'Should I try to hit the Night Fury tonight or not' and he turns his face around to the viking who was telling Hiccup to hurry of moving his hand up then down for him with serious face which Hiccup begins walking towards the fireplace of gets hammer off to gives towards the other viking and he gets the sword sharping as he starts shrining some sparks flying around the sword as Hiccups starts taking the blade away from the wheel as he runs towards the window of gives to his fellow viking who needs it for the battle of his own village.

The Gobbers, Monsterous Nightmares and Naddersheads begins leaving the village of vikings as they know that they're queen wasn't happy with food as they were still scared inside of they're hearts and wills even face or take stand against her which some of them wish or pray inside of they're langauge for savior from evil queen someday.

Every viking was happy as they begins celebrating another victory for themselves to see Monsterous Nightmares, Gobbers and a little of Nadderheads were leaving with less food leaving of they're village but some of them's eyes turns towards the Hiccup whose was inside of the shop of Gobber awhile he starts making some plans of going to work onto the inventions of trying to help his village which the battle was over for now and Stoick looks around the village to see no Hiccup as he telling himself of being 'Maybe...I should let him start dragon training soon...because the devils will come back for us again' then Hiccup starts walking out of Gobber shop of being quiet as he was exiting the Gobber's Store awhile he feels burnt smell inside of the air which it meant a lot of new homes for people as he wants to battle the dragons someday but something inside of his heart was telling him to give up this goal to become something more than this and he turns his face of sees the other viking kids who were Astrid felt someone's presence as she turns her face towards 'useless to weaking' viking in the village which she never told or tease him like the others did awhile she starts making her serious face notice towards Hiccup. Hiccup has deep crush on Astrid which it was starting to get old on him because of his heart wasn't feeling the same love he did before but she doesn't like him of being useless to hard person to get her attention and Hiccup's face turns as he begins walking his house of cheifs of Berk on top of the mountian which it was near the Meal Hall. His mind was telling him with soft-voice of being 'Maybe I should get some firewood for the village of this morning' afterwards of being couple hours after the raid of dragons come for food awhile Hiccup begins walking towarsds the backdoor of going of sneaking ouside as he starts walking towards the tall, dark green trees of being the forests as his face looks around for branches to make free wood tonight.

Hiccup was carrying dark brown leather pack around his back which it would come around his shoulder towards his chest which he had daggers for protection but he knows that of being not protection from dragons awhile he sees some animals looking around for food as he starts gather some branches of a little brown to dark brown from trees as he begins talking to himself with soft-honest voice of being "Maybe I should of try to hit that Night Fury...today" awhile his eyes looks around for more firewood to burn tonight as he starts seen the rocks around the area of being great place to train with your sword to axe for combat.

Meanwhile inside of the light blue skies of being clouds around them wasn't distracting them from they're flights which Night Fury was female as she begins thinking about coming out of caves because the evil queen was trying to get her to become like her.

The black night fury was flying next with Monsterous Nightmare which some of the dragons were trying to hit or flirt with girl because of being the only female inside of the dragon's pack was differcult for her awhile her eyes at other dragons with serious green eyes with black slits middle of her eyes and "I'm going to scout mission for the queen" she speaks with honest-soft voice as she starts turning her right bat wing towards the wind of goes back towards village of trying to catch some extra fish for her 'servants' which her mind doesn't like the sound of calling them those kinds of things. The other dragons turns they're faces and eyes were looking at her with wondering faces about telling her guards of leaving the princess alone to hit for herself which Monsterous Nightmare replies of being "She can take care of herself..." of being serious voice as his dark red eyes with black slits to clouds of traveling to dragon's cave or den.

Night Fury begins flying with her black scale bat wings flapping towards the woods for some food for her 'servants' which her voice inside of her mind was saying "Becareful...become one with your surrounds" as her eyes looks around to sees some peaceful bunnies walking around the forest's light green grass as she begins walking with her paws as her senses of hearing were up of wants to make her surrounds come back towards herself.

Night Fury's eyes looks around her sorrounds of trying to see any vikings around or threats around the surrounds of sensing lands then she begins remembering her training of being Princess wasn't easy task as she begins looking around to finds rocks inside of the lands which she starts smelling around the grounds of feeling someone's presence was here before as Night Fury's head towards to see if the threat left.

Near the Night Fury was hunting down around the surrounds which he was walking towards where his fate and chances will maybe end of his life or began something that's forbidden between the two packs.

Hiccup starts walking towards the forest as his eyes looks around his surrounds of trying to being careful around the lands and rocks and he packs fire wood into his pack softly and quietly of trying not to get the attention of being threats which he understands that dragons would come around the forest to hunt for food but Hiccup never come close to killing one because inside of his heart as he felt that he didn't need to. "This should be enoug-" he was speaking towards himself of being sure of himself as his eyes looks towards north of sees Black Night Fury which he stops his speaking of words awhile he begins walking towards her softly and quietly as his right foots snaps off trees branch which he was making mistake as he gives his position towards the Night Fury which her left ear flaps up of hears the noise as her head towards sound which her eyes travels of sees a human awhile she begins growling towards him as she comes closer of being ready to pounce if he makes the wrong decision as she begins talking with her langauge which it starts surprising Hiccup of understanding the words coming from her mouth of being "Human, what are you doing here" Dragoness was asking of having not trusting and deep hate in her voice of humans but her eyes looks down at Hiccup with serious and hateful eyes as she begins wondering about his weapons which she starts smelling the air around which she continues inside of her mind of telling her of being 'No weapons...he must being really idiotic or brave for human to come out here' of having soft-a little surprising voice.

Hiccup's eyes starts widen as he begins thinking about his mind was playing tricks as Night Fury pounces onto Hiccup as her front paw onto his body as her serious-hateful eyes then "Did you say something..." he replies of being confuse-scared voice as his amber eyes looks into her dark green eyes with black slits onto them awhile he begins thinking inside of his mind of says 'She's going to kill him at this moment' of wondering how his life was going to end at this moment than Hiccup looks away of thinking about his mother who was killed when he was just baby.

Night Fury starts walking away from the human of growls of being hateful and anger inside of it which Hiccup begins sitting up from the soft grass as he looks onto Night Fury who was turns her back away of starts flying away from the human of not saying another word towards him because she doesn't understand about how the human could understand him which Hiccup was having confusion because of his understanding Dragonese was going to take a lot of being take in.

He starts getting off of walking the dark green forest which he begins walking towards his village of not going to speak a word about see the Night Fury or how he talk with Dragons awhile his mind replies with soft voice of being 'Hiccup...maybe you can use this new found gifts to end this war..' as his eyes looks around of forest for Hiccup didn't know his fate was forever changed by meeting Night Fury that he began soemthing forbidden between the two tribes and he never turns his head to looks back where the Night Fury was flying away from him which she looks down at the human of having confusion and serious face which she keeps asking herself of being wondering question which it's how can a human understand us.

After walking out of the forests which he was talking to himself of being a little confused about his solution of thinking about Night Fury which he was thinking about how can understand her which her dark green eyes with black slits were attractive towards him awhile Hiccup stops of his walking as his cheeks turns pink of thinking about that of speaks to himself of being honest voice of being "There's no way...I just said that" of looks down onto the forest for couples minutes.

Hiccup begins run away towards his home of not wanted to think about what is happening to himself or why did he find Night Fury attractive inside of his mind or eyes awhile he starts walking though the village of wondering who was dragoness he met today as some villagers weren't looking or paying any attention towards him because of scared about Hiccup destroying or mess something up like he did his past mistakes of trying to catch or kill a dragon in his life and he begins open the wooden door of his home as his eyes looks up towards his father who was picking his gray hairs off his beard awhile he watching the fire of having serious thoughts around his mind about Hiccup being Dragon training as he starts walking upstairs of trying to being quiet as he was nearing almost halfway to his bedroom.

"Hiccup" he begins talking with serious-viking-like voice towards his son awhile his eyes looks at him of puts his big hands together as he begins contines his sentence as both of them replies at the exact time of being "It's about killing/not killing dragons" as both of they're eyes connects together as Hiccup begins getting confused again with his dad but he says "No...you go first, Dad" Hiccup telling him with wondering voice of what he was going to say about killing parts but his mind on the Black Night Fury who nearing killed him today which Hiccup starts thinking about question was he asks himself 'Why didn't she just kill me' of being wondering voice as his eyes looks away from his Dad of being onto the floor.

"Dragon training is begins tommorrow, Hiccup" Stoick speaks of having serious voice of trying to find out if his son can kill dragons like his tribes did before him which he starts walking towards the shelf of having weapons which he sees black leather base with dark silver sword as his grabs the steel of cold blade as he takes inside of his hands then he carries the swords to Hiccup of gives it to him as he says of being serious voice of being "Son...please train hard for us" awhile Hiccup tries hold the sword with his right hand which he felt the sword was nearing perfect for him to hold as his eyes looks towards it of shows his reflection though it. Hiccup holds the sword up with both of his hands onto the base as his father's eyes looks onto his son of being wondering face about what his son can accomplish inside of his life. "If you can keep the deal than I will reward you...for your hard work, son" Stoick was telling him of being serious-honest voice as he grabs his basket of having clothes for his journey of going towards the dragon's den which he starts walking towards the wooden front door as Hiccup replies "Deal" of being serious voice to his dad of having fake smile towards him of trying to get his mind off on solution of seen Night Fury who could understand him and Stoick opens the door softly than he says of being serious-sad voice as "Train hard...I will being back..someday" as his eyes turns towards his son of being a little worried about Hiccup entering the ring of Dragon Training.

"I'll being here..maybe" Hiccup was telling his dad with little sad-fake honest voice of knowing that his father, Stoick will never accept his son for himself as he starts walking towards the wooden table of starts eating some fresh bread and soup awhile he never could get Night Fury out of his mind which he needs to start learning more about the dragons who were raiding but something wasn't right about them because they never really eat or feed onto the food they have to gotten which he speaks to himself of being serious-honest voice as "Why don't they eat..when they take the food away from us" awhile the people were serious about staying around here as Hiccup becoming Dragon Slayer wasn't one of things he wants to do in the world as Hiccup begins walking upstairs softly and quietly of trying to figure out his questions inside of his mind awhile he looks around his room of sees his wooden and leather bed at corner with a window behind him and another corner has some drawings to plans about his inventions which he walks towards his bed of puts his dark brown vest onto the corner of the bed softly.

He begins falling asleep with some serious thoughts about the Night Fury who could take his life today which she didn't take the chance awhile he could understand her way of speaking as Hiccup starts closing his eyes for final time to get some asleep as he drags some leather blankets over himself comfortable and warmly as he starts dreaming of meeting Night Fury again in friendly solution than he begins wondering about of who was she or why could Hiccup listen to her.

As the Dragon's nest which it was nearing a balcony where Night Fury's eyes were looking towards the river of having wondering face as she speaks towards herself of having wondering-confused voice of being "Why didn't that human take my life today?...Why am I thinking about him so much?" as Nightmare Dragon walks out of the caves as his eyes looks at the Princess Night Fury with her mind having serious thoughts about the human who she met today of knows they were the enemies which he begins wondering if the princess could find a mate in time for mating season as Monsterious Nightmare begins speaking of being "You know the queen is not going to be pleased by your action" as protective-serious voice about the princess stepping out of Nest to hunt for herself without Queen's commands.

The queen made the night fury the princess of the dragons cause she sees the only female dragon in the dragon nest as the dragon guard walks into the cave of Dragon's den as he starts smelling some human's ships close of being precaution lines awhile he starts flying towards his brothers and friends of telling them about the dangers of approaching they're homes as Night Fury keeps thinking about the confused-viking human. She starts smelling some danger which it was another attack tribes who were going to try and find they're way towards the lands of Dragon's den which guard replies of being serious-voice of being "Go..my princess..and go to the safe place" awhile Night Fury starts sighes of sadness as she starts flying towards the safe place which it was waterfall and a lot of forest trees around the surrounds which her mind begins thinking about Hiccup who was walking towards her location of having wondering face about black scales onto the grounds.

She flies towards the safe surrounds of looks over towards the areas of lands which she lays her paws down onto the soft grass softly which she starts looking around for any threats as her eyes looking towards Hiccup who nearing the grounds as he begins drawing Night Fury inside of his book of being wondering face and Night Fury hears some sounds onto the grounds as her eyes looks up to sees the same viking from before which her mind begins wondering voice as she speaks to herself of being 'What is he doing here again?' awhile her eyes and Hiccup's eyes connects with one another but she doesn't begins growling at him because of shows curious look onto her face.

"What he's doing here again" she saying to herself again with confused voice as she begins tilting her head towards the right of sees the human with no weapons. Night Fury begins gets up from her laying spot slowly of trying to make sure the viking boy doesn't trie anything threat towards her as she starts flapping her large bats as she starts flying towards him of begins talking with Hiccup as he pushes himself away from her as she replies of being "What are you doing here" of having curious-surprising inside her voice and eyes looks at Hiccup's clothing of seen no weapons straps towards his belt or behind which Night Fury.

"I just come by here to clear...my mind" Hiccup speaks towards her of having wondering-curious voice about how he can understand her way of speaking as his mind wonders where did he get this new speaks and he starts walking away from her softly of not wants show any disrespect or make any threats towards her because he knows that he has forgetton his sword back at his home as Hiccup begins walking towards the forest of going back to his home as his Dragon Training begins tomorrow which he needs to being serious because he doesn't want to make his dad's disapproval of him continue for the rest of his life.

"Where did Hiccup goes wrong" Gobber speaks with serious voice towards the teenager vikings who were looking at Hiccup was going to sit down the next table of not saying or implied of how to where he was going to sit down which Ruffnut tells Gobber of trying to make a joke which it was "He didn't get eat and he shows up on training.." as Gobber shoves his good hand towards his back softly as "He's never where..he should be" Astrid starts replies of being serious voice as her eyes looks up towards Hiccup of trying to sees he has something on his mind as Hiccup doesn't notice Astrid looking towards him.

As Hiccup wasn't there of being his mind was Night Fury who was flying towards the den of trying to make sure it was safe and sound which she was begins thinking about human-viking of being brave boy who could face or fight a dragon aheads on with no weapons required which Night Fury begins wondering who or why didn't the boy tried to make attack onto herself today as the question starts circling around her mind or thoughts as her eyes shifts towards the island where her real home which it was nearing when her parents were alive awhile she starts feeling like sadness around thoughts of losing someone close to her again inside of her heart beats faster as Night Fury was telling herself of being "I will not make the same mistake twice in my...life" of being serious-anger voice about trusting humans to help her when she was needs help as she turns her face away from the island to focus on going back home which Night Fury picks up speed onto her wings of trying to back towards the den faster and quickly.

Hiccup looks at Gobber of being serious face as he begins talking with himself of being "I need more answers about Night Furies and why didn't she attack me when she has chances to" as his serious of needs more answers towards his questions awhile he continues replies of being towards the others of being "I have question about dragons.." awhile Gobber's eyes travels towards Hiccup of wonders what gotten into the boy which he starts begins telling him of being "What is it, Hiccup" Gobber begins of being sirprised eyes towards Hiccup of wants know about the Dragon Training or some training about dragons which his mind was begins telling himself to being ready for anything.

"Has viking ever falling in love with a female dragon before" he replies of being wondering-curious voice as the twin looks at each other of being confused for the first time of they're alives as Fishleg looks over towards Hiccup of thinks inside of his mind was being 'Where did that question come from' awhile Snotlut was telling himself of being 'where did that question come from' as his eyes were looking at his cousin awhile Hiccup begins thinking about Night Fury who shows herself like twice front of him as she begins flying around inside of his mind which he was never going to tell anybody else about his new found feelings for the Night Fury but Astrid looks at him of being wondering-surprised eyes by the question as Hiccup was asking nearing impossible the question and "No Hiccup..why are you asking that question for? " Gobber was talking with being curious voice as he starts thinking about being confused about his mind which he begins wondering of the question of Hiccup's eyes looks over towards the groups of teenagers as they starts looking down towards the dinner of being curious to confused by Hiccup's remark about being falling in love with female dragon which it could never happen because it was forbidden.

"No reasons..." Hiccup implies of having trying to confused Gobber and the rest of the group as everyone were suprised of how Hiccup just asks them about the question awhile Gobber throws the Dragon Manual onto the table of being serious voice of being "You need alive and breathe this stuff...Dragon Manual...everything we know about every dragon...we have encounter" as thundering sounds off of being outside which he starts walking away from the group as Hiccup looks over at the book of having wondering face as he starts talking with himself as being "I need more answers about Night Fury..." awhile Astrid's eyes lands on Hiccup awhile her mind was telling her to just ingore him till he can screw everything up for training or blew things up.

Hiccup picks Dragon Manual up of starts opening the pages up of being wondering face as he starts talking with himself of being "Strengh Classes...Mysterious Classes..." as he starts turning the pages of sees different kinds of dragons as he begins thinking about the Night Fury of trying to find the page for her which it was nearing blank because of having no imformation awhile he starts opening pages as his eyes looks for more answers for Night Fury but his eyes were showing no answers towards his question of being "Who are you, Night Fury?" as the question circlig around his mind of thoughts as the rain starts coming down towards the ground and houses outside.

Next Time: Making New Friend and Learning Something New

Alvin D-Rod


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Princess of Dragons**

**Here is the Chapter Two of Forbidden Love. This story is going to say that sometimes you can love can make a path: But you have choose to follow it or say 'no' to it.**

Astrid was front of twins, Tuffnut and Ruffnut which were fightning over about whose going to being better in Dragon Training than Fishlegs and Scotlout, behind everyone was Hiccup was thinking about the dragoness who flying towards the Raven Cove of hoping to meet the human again like last time.

"No turning back from here" Astrid whispering to herself and she put serious face on to face the dragon challenges than "I hope we get serious burns in this" Tuffnut was saying about getting a mark from a dragon which "Yeah..it's alright only if you get mark out of it" Astrid was agree with her of wanted a mark. "Pain love it" Hiccup looks around of sounding like he doesn't wanted to being there right now but he wants to talk more about dragoness.

Scotlout turned his head of he sees his cousin which who was Hiccup there and "Great, who let him in" he was asking everyone was still little suprised because of Hiccup's question of falling in love with Dragoness last night.

Hiccup was not focusing on Dragon Training which everyone was walking and starts got in line and "Here you we'll face Monsterous Nightmare, Gronckle and..." was cut off by Fishlegs.

"Something about the dragons" Fishlegs talking about everything about Dragons facing in the challegnes and out loud again to everyone.

Hiccup was getting annoyed, "Would you just shut up" he yelled at Fishlegs to stopping and he suprised everyone again saying something like that. Something was bugging Hiccup and didn't felt like Hiccup right now.

Hiccup was acting different of others, he turned around and starting walking back to the gate.

"Are you okay, Hiccup" Gobber asking Hiccup with viking-like and serious voice but Hiccup ingored him, keep walking and open the gate.

After Dragon Training

Hiccup went walking to Forest than went a cove which had a waterfall and throw some fish out between rocks. Hiccup took his head out to see if the Dragoness is where but he started walked between the rocks then gotten stuck on both of them.

He give up of releasing the shield of the rocks and sigh of giving up. Hiccup started walked around to find the dragoness, he pick up the fish from the ground and she was flying before landing than dragoness hiding in the rocks. She watched the viking then noticed him and she throught (It's that boy again and why is my heart thumping so fast).

He looked all of ways the area making sure that dragoness out in open, walking to the end of it but Hiccup heard something behind him than Dragoness come out.

The princess was top of rock and Hiccup turned around saw the princess coming down to the ground.

She looked at him who had a fish for her than smell something, "Get ridden of the weapon" she implied and growled of him looked at Hiccup's dagger.

Hiccup drop it and put it up with his right feet as he kicks the dagger away from him. Knife was lost in the river so Hiccup can't get it.

He offered the fish again, she come little closer to him and (Why he doing this to me).

"Huh toothless, I can swear you had-" was cut off by the princess who show her teeth front of Hiccup. She grabbed with teeth and eat the fish from Hiccup's hands.

"Teeth" saying to her, "Why are doing this" dragoness was asking to him confused and Hiccup didn't replied to her question then he reached out a hand for her.

She growling at him than he turned his head away from her, leaving his left hand in the opening, she was thinking (He trusts me) but she starting walking to see his face.

She hugged him with her black paws, he was suprised by it than pulled away from it and "Do you have a name" asking the night fury. She started thinking about her parents then shaking her head 'no' to Hiccup.

"No and why" she replied softly to Hiccup and was looked at him with cute green eyes. (Wow, here eyes are beautiful) than "How about...Toothless" he was telling her and she loved it.

He turned around, starting walking back to the village and almost forget.

"My name is Hiccup" he saying to Toothless than Hiccup saw a pink and red flower and grabbed a pink and red flower. "Here" he put it on her right ear.

She was blushing because he did that, turned her face away and "Hiccup...Thank you, my mate" telling herself so queitly and that he didn't hear it.

He walking to between the rocks and started to village. Grabbed the shield from the two rocks but finally he gotten the shield. Fallen over and Toothless was behind him. Hiccup turned around to see Toothless's face and his were inch away.

Hiccup gotten up from her and they're blushed as red in possible. "I'm sorry" Hiccup starts walking back to the rocks that leads to his village. Toothless was through about Hiccup as her mate for life which it was foriddean for dragoness and human to love one another.

Toothless toke off to the nest for she wants to get home as she flies over there with deep smile for love for her first mate, Hiccup and guard sees his princess flying around in romantic way which it beings a smile towards his face for the first time in his life.

"My princess where have you been" he is asking her of protective voice which he was trying to hide his smile away from her as he sees a pink and yellow flower on the princess's right ear which she was smiling of being happy smile.

"Went to got a snack and...met someone" Toothless speaks with lied voice about the snack part but not meeting someone of not wanted Guard to found out about Hiccup than she was blushing because she was falling in love with Hiccup and she smiles of remembers where Hiccup was taking the flower off of the ground fill with grass.

"Is there something you want, princess" he asking towards her of wondering if Toothless found the person who would make her happy for the rest of her life which he was protective over the princess because he make sure she is safe or need.

The princess shake her head 'no' of loving the new feelings which she was walking towards her cove to rest for the day and the guard went inside the nest of hoping the savior will come some day as the propecy says than princess was keeps thinking about Hiccup of he almost captures her heart today.

She took the flower off of her right ear, "Hiccup have sweetest dreams" saying to herself softly and (I think is time to show him).

At Berk

Hiccup was home in his bedroom which he was thinking (I hope that Toothless loves the flower) of being happy with her which he never felt this way before anyone and he went to his bed of starts falling asleep with Toothless inside of his dreams.

Toothless and Hiccup can't wait for the next day to see other again which they are going to try to give each other at chance for love.

**This it for Chapter 2**

**Next is Giving Love a Try.**

**Alvin D-Rod**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - Leap of Faith and Trust

Here is the next Chapter, need to ask for a favor to give me some ideas for sequel for Toothless's New Love. Please. Special Thank you to Nightdreamer88 and Just a Crazy-Man to give me courage to keep writing. This Chapter I want Hiccup and Toothless get little more closer to each other.

Here...you...go:

Hiccup closes his eyes as his mind was tellling himself of being careful around Night Fury which her eyes were watching human's left hand being offer for her mind was telling her of not fully trust this boy yet because he might being trying to get her trust so he can kill her from behind as Hiccup starts believing that Night Fury wouldn't trust him yet as she begins tilts her head forward as her face feels the warmth of his left hand softly as Night Fury's mind of says 'It's very warm..' as her heart was going beating thousand miles of minute as she starts pullling away awhile Hiccup opens his eyes of looking towards Night Fury of wondering face as he speaks with gentle-voice of being "Do you have a name that I can call you?" which Night Fury starts becoming confused by the word of being 'name' than she tilts her head a little towards the left of thinking as Hiccup looks at her of being cute in the form which he begins blushing red of showing those kinds of emotions or feelings infront of female dragon as heart was beating fast inside of his chest. Night Fury replies of being honest-kind voice as "I never had...thing called a name before.." awhile of being truth because her parents were killed infront of herself awhile Hiccup looks at her of knows what kind of pain feels when your parent leaves you in death as his mind travels back towards his mother who was taken when he was baby. As Hiccup's eyes looks at Night Fury's eyes of shows sadness of being hurt about talking about her parents which he begins thinking about how to cheer her up as his right hand touches chin softly than he speaks with gentle voice of being "How about Toothless.." awhile she looks at him of being confused by the name which her mind starts telling herself of being 'Toothless...I kindly being name after something I have...' which Hiccup smiles warmly at Night Fury's eyes narrows towards his lips as she was going to make tries of making her own smile without teeth awhile he starts becoming surprises of her toothless smile which his mind was thinking it was cute.

Night Fury asks the boy with soft-kind voice of "What's your name, human?" as her head tilts towards the left direction of feels the wind breezes passes them softly and nicely as Hiccup begins smiling warmly as his eyes looks down towards the river softly passing thought them as he speaks of being "My name is...Hiccup" as telling his name with confident voice which his eyes looks back at Toothless with warmly smiling as Hiccup begins noticing the time of sees the sun going down towards south of the island of Berk.

He begins walking back towards the enterance of leading towards his home as he starts thinking about the shield which he tells himself of being 'I should try to bring it out' as he starts trying to get the shield out of the gaps between the big rocks as Toothless' eyes looks up towards Hiccup of trying to get the shield as her mind says 'He's a stranger human...but he's very sweet of giving me a name' which she starts blushing pink around her black scale face of thinking those kinds of things about Hiccup as he finally pops the shield out of the rocks as Toothless looks down towards Hiccup of laying down onto the ground as she speaks of being soft voice as "Nice work..on getting shield out" awhile she pulls away from him of being a little nervous around him being close.

Hiccup walks out of the gap of rocks as he starts walking towards his village of thinking about his meeting with Toothless as she starts taking off into the light turning into dark blue skies with fulling of shining bright stars as her eyes looks towards the form of being Hiccup walking deeply inside of the green and dark forest trees as he begins talking with himself as his voice of being honest voice as "I'm going to being in serious trouble...if Dad or tribes found out about my friendship with Toothless" as his thoughts starts becoming one as his eyes looks over towards rabbits were gathering together as family which his mind reminds him of being 'I wish I could have my family back together...' as sad and hurt inside of his voice than he continues walking towards Berk of trying to get the thoughts about his family still burning inside of his memories bank.

Toothless felt Hiccup's sad presences around him as she starts flying away back towards her home awhile her mind begins thinking of being 'Maybe ...becoming friends with Hiccup...is part of my path inside of this world' as her wings starts flapping up and down onto the cool air feels around her face softly as her face looks away from her direction of home of being shows towards where Hiccup was walking towards his home alone inside of the darkness of forest.

'Path of friendship is going to test my trust...of putting my trust on Toothless' Hiccup tells himself of being serious voice as he starts walking though the forest as he sees his home becoming clear as Hiccup's eyes looks around his surrounds of believes that was going to being follow by someone or something which he was praying silently it wasn't another viking or dragon who was leading towards Toothless' place which he starts calling the Raven Cove because it says 'Raven Cove' holds raven shape from the skies if you go straight up of looking down towards the land. As he stops walking as his eyes looks up towards the dark blue with shrining stars around the light silver moon showing it's beautiful lights around the forests as he tells himself of being 'Goodnight...Toothless' with his voice of being soft-honest voice afterwards of minutes of standing around the forests which Hiccup walks towards his house's wooden backdoor.

Awhile of flying around the dark blue skies as Toothless' head looks up towards dark silver moon as she starts smiling sweetly towards the moon of being happy of sees the beautiful and nice night around the stars and moon as she begins talking with herself with soft-gentle voice of being 'Goodnight...Hiccup' as her dark green with black slit eyes looks over towards the village of Berk from distance as she starts racing towards home quickly and quietly of trying to not show signs of sound or noise to make notice of the gaurds or other dragons. Toothless lands onto the grounds of cave softly for her eyes looks around towards the cave as she didn't make sound to make any sounds to attract the guards as her mind begins telling herself of being 'I hoping I know...what I'm doing?' which her voice of being confused and confident about her new friendship with Hiccup whose walking towards his dining table of going to eat his fresh bread with a drink.

Hiccup's eyes looks travels towards the fireplace as the fire shows bright yellow with a little orange around the bases of it which he begins thinking about faith inside of his relationship with Toothless which it was friendship awhile he starts drawing pictures of Toothless and her beauty inside of the stars night awhile the moon begins shows around Toothless' wings as her eyes becomes more lighter and beautiful as Hiccup's cheeks starts blushing pink as his eyes looks down to his floor of being embrasses ideas swimmming around his mind as his amber eyes starts showing signs of being confused of why did he starts thinking about Toothless like that way.

Hiccup gets up from his seat of being confidents starts becoming more noticed inside of his faith of believing inside of his friendship with Toothless as he starts taking his clothes off softly of his body which he gets inside of the bath which he was taking a warm-relaxing bath as his eyes closes themselves awhile he starts washing his body softly with the soap gently with his hands.

He starts getting out of the warm water of bath as his eyes looks towards wooden door of being exit of the bathouse which he begins remembering how Hiccup used try to make the water warming for his father because Stoick always loves his warm baths when he comes from adventures as he walks towards his bedroom with dark leather brown pants as he ties up around his waist tightly to makes sure as he begins walking inside of his bedroom awhile his eyes looks over towards dark silver blade with black leather base around the ends of it as Hiccup's mind starts believing that his skils with the sword will being test by protecting his secret friendship with Toothless as he begins thinking about old crush of being Astrid which it starts showing dead-ends because he knows she can never like or love him for being himself.

He walks over towards his desk of lights the candle with fire softly as he blows the rest of the fire off which he starts drawing some new designs for den which Toothless can stay around in the Raven Cove which his head shakes his head 'no' towards of being nearing impossible to build with anybody going to take notice around his mysterious actions awhile Hiccup's face looks over towards the pictures of Toothless which his heart starts beating for thousand of beat as he doesn't understand the feelings inside of himself as he speaks towards himself of being 'I hope I can fly with her...someday' inside of his voice of being warmly-gentle as his new dreams were to become best friends with Toothless and maybe someday fly into the light with her.

As Toothless walks over towards the ocean of shows light silver moonlight inside of the reflection as her eyes begins glowing with beauty and she speaks with gentle-kind voice as "I wish Hiccup could fly with me...someday...with no worries in the world" as her mind begins wondering towards her feelings about Hiccup of being nice to kind-heart boy whose not only let's her alive but feeds her a fish to gain a new friendship which her heart starts beating of sounds for Hiccup's name as Toothless starts questioning her new emotions or feelings for the boy whose has given her name of being Toothless. She calms her beating heart as Toothless' eyes looks towards of shows shooting star which it inside of the world as they are aliving which it means that true wish of happiness or peace will come soon for the lands as Toothless lays down onto the ground softly with her body and begins smiling warmly of thoughts about flying around with Hiccup into skies of being best friends.

Hiccup starts falling inside of his bed of covers himself with warm blanekts as he begins dreaming of flying around Toothless inside of the skies which they were best friends as his eyes closes themselves softly awhile his eyes looks over towards her of wondering where he was as his eyes looks down to light blue ocean and starts flying around as he sees Toothless flies around him of being happiness inside of her than she speaks with warm-honest of being "Hiccup...I L-" as her voice starts being cuts off by Hiccup begins waking up from his dreams awhile sunlight shows around his eyes as his left hand of tries of blocking the sunlight around his asleeping eyes. As he starts getting up from his bed of looking around his bedroom with soft-gentle eyes as begins wondering what was Toothless' next words were going to tell him inside of his dreams which he starts thinking into his mind of being 'Maybe...she's was going to say magical words to me...there's no way she'll ever feel like that to me' as he starts walking towards the sword than puts onto his back after Hiccup gathers his dark shirt onto his body softly as he begins walking towards his bedroom door of his eyes looks over towards his drawings and paintings of Toothless onto his desk.

As the villagers were going onto they're business as Hiccup starts walking towards ring of Dragons Training begins which he begins looking over towards everyone which he doesn't bother his train of thoughts about his new training of becoming stronger and protective of his best friend who was Toothless awile he walks over towards the Ring of Dragons Training of having serious face which he was first person there than Hiccup walks over towards Naddershead of hearing her voice of being curious-serious voice of being "Have you come here to hurt or kill me, human" as her eyes looks at him of being serous-anger inside of them as he begins talking with her with soft-gentle voice of being "No...I just need some answers for my questions.." as Nadder's mind begins telling herself as 'This human is really stranger...of needing answers from his enemy..' awhile the teenagers starts walking inside of the ring as all of them starts looking up towards Hiccup of having wondering-surprises faces about why he's doing here early this morning.

Hiccup gets up from convection from Nadder which his mind was starts thinking about more questions of why doesn't the dragons kill anybody or some of them steal food from the villages as they don't seem to eating at all of the times which his eyes looks over towards the teenagers of having serious-thinking inside of his eyes and he begins walking towards them as sunlight shrines around the ring of Dragon Training was going to being taking place as Gobber walks inside of the Ring as he begins talking with serious-teaching voice of being "Everyone...today's lesson is about attack and speed..." as he walks over towards handle of opening of Nadder's den which Hiccup's eyes looks down to the hard grounds as he knows that he needs to know more about his path about becoming Hero or protecting everybody even if he needs to become a outcast inside of his tribe as the doors begins opening up as Nadder pushes herself outside of the prisonmate of feeling the soft breeze around her scales.

Hiccup's eyes looks up towards his position of grabs his sword into his right hand which he he begins thinking about his form of attacking and defense as Gobber's eyes starts becoming widen of being surprised by Hiccup's stance as Nadder looks at Hiccup as she begins sees the Legendary Dragon Master was being reborn inside of the boy infront of her. Everybody is surprise by Hiccup's form which it nearing holding it's hold attack to defense which he starts running towards Nadder of having serious eyes as he steps-sideways of avoids shots from Nadder's tail spikes being fired at him as Gobber speaks of being serious voice as "He's showing signs...of becoming Dragon Killer.." awhile everybody begins wondering how Hiccup hold his own against dragon but he doesn't shows no signs of attacking towards dragon which Nadder was thinking inside of her mind of being 'Why isn't he attacking me...he's really just trying to learn new techinques of protecting someone...or something' as felt a strange scent around the boy because he smells like Night Fury being around himself. His eyes looks down towards Nadder's position as he begins showing signs of going for surprise attack from the behind but slides under of makes Nadder falls down towards the hard ground as Hiccup's sword at her neck which he has nearing serious-death look inside of his eyes which Nadder nearing understands why he was asking her about the queen because he wants to put into the war between they're tribes.

Toothless begins flying towards the Raven's Cove of having a little smile onto her face of shows a little of exticement of getting to see Hiccup again which she starts wondering why is her exticement of see Hiccup coming from her heart which she has feeling it wasn't anything to worry about at this moment.

Next Time: Chapter Four - Flight of Friendship

Alvin D-Rod

P.S Give a Special Thank You to Just a Crazy-Man and Nightdreamer88 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - Flight of Frienship

I'm really sorry for not updating because I been sick and having writer's block. But I never give up. So here you go.

Hiccup's eyes looks towards Nadder's eyes as both of them connects with each other which Gobber begins believing that Hiccup was ready to fight Monsterous Nightmare which he doesn't know that he was just using some tricks to confused everyone else as he doesn't want to injury the dragon as Nadder strikes her left wing awhile she pushes Hiccup away from nearing 3 feet away as he starts getting back into stance of fightning which he rushes towards the dragon with his sword swiftly swings towards Nadder's feet which she flies away from him than she tries of trying to hit Hiccup with her spikes from her tail as she was trying to fight with boy infront of him awhile Hiccup's eyes widen of sees the spikes coming towards him as he rolls over towards his right side of dodges every spike was though towards himself. His eyes moves over towards the others of watching him of having dark-serious eyes which he begins walking from Nadder of putting his trust inside of her to not attack again when he swings his right towards the open than he sends his sword onto his strap which it was behind him awhile Nadder's mind was telling her of bieng 'His trusting me...which he could've end my life but his eyes shows that he's gone though some much pain and suffering' as her eye looks over Hiccup of wondering what is secret behind the pain and suffering that he went though. Hiccup begins walking though the forest of dark trees as he starts thinking about Dragon Training was being waste of his thoughts and time for himself awhile his eyes looks over towards his home of being safe place for himself to think clear and peaceful.

He begins walking towards Raven Cove of having his mind closed off for anyone trying to get inside of his mind because they're was many thoughts about his new friendship surrounding his mind awhile his heart telling himself of being 'Get yourself used to being around Toothless more...' than Hiccup asks himself with questionable voice as "Why did my heart start beating fast...when Toothless was going to say those words towards me" which he didn't understand his true feelings towards her as he starts becoming confused about the subject. Hiccup's right hand moves a branch away from his face of begins telling himself of being "I never get why Toothless would fall in love with me...because we are only friends" as he walks into cove though the enterance as Toothless' eyes looks up towards Hiccup of being "Hello...Hiccup.." as her voice of being soft-friendly which she starts getting used to calling him his first name.

Hiccup begins looking at Toothless with wondering eyes as he starts walking towards the river as he sits down close the water of trying to why did his dream shows him that kind of things as Toothless begins walking over to her new friend with curious eyes as her eyes sees no threats scent around him but she smells Nadder's scent around Hiccup as her mind starts thinking about telling herself of being 'What has he being doing...with Nadder' as voice of sounds like jealously around the subject which she begins wondering why is she starting to become jealous around Hiccup hanging out with other female dragons or females of his kind. He begins wondering about his problems with betrayal his tribe of becoming friends with Toothless as Hiccup's eyes looks over towards Toothless of laying herself close to him of trusting a little more each day that is passing as she speaks with honest voice of wondering-curious voice as "How's training going so far?" awhile Hiccup looks away from the river of being a little confused than he replies with positive-nice voice of being "It's going good..now" as he starts standing up of going to starts thinking about asking Toothless of going to ride with her into the skies.

She begins wondering about the same question that Hiccup was having inside of his mind which Toothless begins talking with soft voice of being "W-W-W-Would you like t-t-t-to take ride with me into skies?" as her face looks nervous which begins questioning about her heart beating because it sounds like she was asking him out on a date but she never understand about what was date for humans like. Hiccup's face turns to face Toothless whose picks her head up to looks up towards Hiccup of having hopes inside of her eyes as he implies with soft-honest voice of being "Sure...if you want me to" awhile he walks over towards Toothless as he climbs onto her black scale back softly which he feels around her back of her neck softly and warmly which Toothless seems enjoy the feeling from his warmth of hand. Her face turns to looks at Hiccup of having beauty inside of her light green with black fulling black eyes as one another makes eye connect with each other as both of them felt warmth inside of they're hearts which it was nearing confusing towards them.

"Hang on.." Toothless tells Hiccup of being a little serious voice as she never let any human ride her before which she starts running though the land than flaps her large bat wings which she begins taking off into the skies as Hiccup starts feeling the cool breeze around his face and blows his dark brown short hair back alittle of feels the nice-cool air coming towards him which he begins wondering if Toothless always feels like this when she is flying into the open of airs for skies. As he starts looking around his surrounds of sees forest trees with light and dark green colors around them which he begins seen village of Berk becoming more clearer and nicely.

"You always see things like this?" Hiccup was asking her of being wonder-curious voice as Toothless' face turns towards him of having a little fun with the boy riding top of her back soflty and warmly which Toothless speaks of being soft-kind voice as "No...I always see it up here" awhile large bat wings flies more into the white with light silver clouds of shows the bright yellow sun around them as Hiccup looks around the skies with soft clouds that he felt amazing presence around here as Hiccup's eyes looks around of being amazed the new surrounds into the light blue skies with Toothless.

The sun feels around the warmth for both of them as Hiccup starts wondering inside of his mind of being qustionable about his friendship with Toothless becoming growing strong when both of them starts hanging to protecting each other from any threats that will come they're ways as he speaks with honest voice of being "It's amazing...up here but Toothless...why does the dragons steal food from other villages...but some of them feel weak or scared of something" awhile her eyes becomes narrow of shows anger-hateful inside of them because Toothless knows that the answer was being the queen who was using every dragon to gather all of the food for herself or kill the dragon who tries to make stand against her which Toothless found it sicken of sees her own friends begin eaten by the queen infront of her eyes.

"I rather not asnwer the question yet...because I'm scared that my new friend would being killed front of me" Toothless says with being protective voice of trying to hide the secret away from Hiccup which he begins thinking inside of his mind of being wondering what is Toothless trying to protect me from awhile he rubs her behind of her black scale neck softly with his hand as she feels his warmth from his hand softly which she starts purring for the first time inside of her life. Hiccup's cheeks turns pink around hearing her purring softly as he takes his hands away from her neck softly as his eyes looks over towards the bright yellow sun which it begins putting itself down towards the light blue ocean as his voice tells himself of being confident-honest as 'I will need to found the answers myself...someday' which the sun starts showing light orange, red and yellow mixing inside of the light silver clouds around the skies.

Hiccup feels the soft air blowing around his face and hair which it was feeling amazing inside to take flight of friendship with Toothless for the first time into his new life as he begins questioning his own rights about keeping his frienship away from others awhile her mind tells her of being confident-kind as 'I hope you can put end to this war...by killing the queen of dragons, Hiccup' awhile her face turns towards Hiccup as her eyes become more beautiful awhile Hiccup's eyes and hair were glowing around the lights of sun which she starts seen Hiccup into different light that she never seen another human into this view before. He turns his face downwards as Hiccup sees Toothless' beautiful light green eyes and her black scales were showing more beauty inside of her as Hiccup speaks inside of his mind of being 'Her eyes are really attractive...but..we can't being more than friends' awhile his eyes looks away from her as Toothless sides her large bat wings of turning back of going back towards Raven Cove than she laids onto the ground softly with her paws and she tells him of being soft-warmth voice as "You should go back...home now, Hiccup" awhile Hiccup slips off of Toothless' back softly as his feet lands onto the ground than he says of being soft-voice as "Thanks..for this, Toothless".

He begins walking towards the enterance between the large rocks as Hiccup's eyes looks back of showing warm feelings inside of them which he doesn't understand them as Toothless was going to begin running towards her den which she felt someone's eyes onto her awhile she turns her face as she speaks of being honest voice as "What is it?" than he shakes his head of trying to get his mind straight which he begins walking away of saying anyting more towards her which it was confusing Toothless deeply but she doesn't bother or annoy Hiccup about the questions. Afterwards of walking though forests grounds as Hiccup begins looking around his surrounds of wondering why his heart wants to go flying around Toothless of being together was better than being separate from one another. He begins talking with himself of honest-truthfully voice of being "I need more answers...about why is every dragon scared or worried of not going back with food" as he continues walking though the forest alone as his eyes around his surrounds as the other teenegars were talking together of having seriousiness inside of they're voices of being questions about how did Hiccup learn to fight with a sword or when did he master the sword around a fireplace alone as they don't understand why Hiccup is hiding from them which Astrid starts looking away from others talking as her eyes sees Hiccup coming out of the forest than he looks like he's being on riding something because of his hair was a little mess.

Astrid begins asking herself with honest-voice of being 'What are you doing everyday...Hiccup' awhile her mind begin thinking about his actions for he never shows any expression or interests around the subject of Dragon Training because her encounter of seen Hiccup inside of the ring today was being mysterious fightning postion which she was going to ask him about the stance.

Hiccup walks towards the home's wooden backdoor of sees nothing has changed which he starts fire inside of the fireplace softly for himself and begins making some fresh bread which his eyes looks over towards the pictures of Toothless than he starts drawing some pictures of Toothless inside of the sunset which it was nearing amazed and impressed by his work awhile his throughts beings back where he almost fall off from Toothless' back and he draws a designs of saddles to help ride Toothless more and comfortable as his eyes looks down towards his right hand where he was touching her behind of black scale neck softly and warmly.

Toothless begins flying though the white and dark silver clouds as her mind begins thinking about Hiccup's warm right hand onto her behind of her neck as he was rubbing it up and down softly and warmly which her cheeks starts turning pink but her black scales turns purple because she was beginning to feel embrassment around the subject which she says of being shy-nevous voice as "I don't anything with Hiccup like that.." as her eyes sees the dark silver moon was shows it's reflection around the ocean's dark water as she starts glowing around the night skies with shining stars awhile Toothless begins thinking about her true feelings around Hiccup but she can't stop thinking about him because of his safety around the Dragon Training which he hasn't explain why he doesn't want to talk with it. Her heart was beating fast but Toothless has no asnwers around the solution because she lands onto her paws onto the hard ground which her eyes looks over towards the ocean's water and she speaks with gentle-voice of being "I wish you have great dreams, Hiccup" awhile Toothless hasn't noticed the Monsterous Nightmare listening from a safe distance behind of rock as he speaks with serious-honest voice of being "Who is this Hiccup?" awhile his eyes starts looking of being anger about protecting his princess.

Monsterous Nightmare was begins thinking about his princess' protection which he says as his voice of being serious as "I'm going to find this human and make him pay...with his life" as his red turns dark red from the night was coming more darker awhile he begins walking away from the Princess' den of going to being serious about taking Hiccup's life but something inside of his mind was telling him that he was going to make a mistake of taking this person away from the princess' life. Afterwards of trying to get everything ready for himself to hunt or kill this person who thinks that they are important of seen Princess of Dragons which his life was going to being come end if Hiccup could protect or save her from the queen as he fails his life-post of being the guard of the Princess.

Hiccup eats some chicken, fresh warm bread and drinks mead softly which he begins looking over towards his sword of wondering about his skills of dodging the movements of his enemies as his mind begins telling himself of being serious-voice as "I need to get more training to protect Toothless from anything..." but unknown to him as Astrid was next to wooden door of earsdropping on Hiccup's talk with himself as she speaks with soft-anger voice of being "Whose Toothless...and why does he want protect him/her" awhile her eyes looks down onto the ground of holds soft light green grass as the moonlight shrines around it to makes it lightfully and the village. He begins walking upstairs towards his bedroom of being serious face which he begins making a new clothes for himself as he speaks with soft-honest voice of being "I'm going to need new outfit to become Outcast Hero" as his eyes looks over towards his desk with serious brown eyes.

This it

Next Time: The Ultimate Trust

Alvin D-Rod


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Ultimate Trust

Here is the next chapter of Forbidden Love and I'm trying to revise all of my stories:

The morning light shrines thought the wooden window as Hiccup's eyes becomes connects with light which he begins waking up from his slumber as he begins sitting up from his asleeping position which he begins thinking to himself of being soft-honest voice as "I'm going to need to change my outfit...so I can strike my enemies more sleath and quickly before being noticed" which his eyes looks over towards his clothes which he begins getting out of his bed as he starts walking over towards his desk as he starts working a new designs of clothes of himself than his mind starts thinking about Toothless would feel around him if she found out him trying to protect her kind by training himself to become Outcast Hero inside of his tribe.

He begins talking with himself as Hiccup looks around his bedroom of having window, wooden bed with blankets, drawings hanging around his walls which they were his mother, father and himself when he was young and he turns his face around to looks at pictures of Toothless who was looking very amazing to beautiful each day he was gotten to see her which he starts wondering why is his heart begins beating thousand or feels like he was happy to see her everytime which Hiccup wasn't going to go and see her because he doesn't want anybody to catch a wind of him going to see a female dragon nearing when he has time for himself.

He gets out of his seat of walking towards the wooden door of his bedroom and Hiccup's mind of thoughts for he believes something is going to happen today which it's going to coming after him because he doesn't know what to say or do if the day comes when everyone discovers his secret of having friendship with Toothless which it was forbidden both of they're tribes because he never felt betrayal or hateful words towards himself before. Hiccups sits down onto this table softly and his eyes looks over towards his dad's chair of wondering when is father going to return from hunting down the nest as his mind brought Toothless back as he starts understanding to protect Toothless to become betrayer of his tribe and his trust of his father and he says to himself of being honest voice as "I have to become...Outcast Hero to protect Toothless...than I'll do it for her" as he begins eating fresh warm honey bread as he made last ngith which his mother teach him how to do it when he was young.

His eyes looks over towards the morning light which it was telling Hiccup as being almost time for Dragon Training which his mind comes back towards the ideas of battling the Nadderhead as nearing the villagers of Berk begins wondering where the 'worst' viking become nearing amazed of holding a sword with only hand as they're minds begins wondering what else does Hiccup have up into his sleeve. Hiccup's mind doesn't really care about the other's opinions about him because he didn't want to want the popular rate for himself as he hears that power can destroy your mind if you let it than his right hand picks up his drink of mead as he drinks it softly as Hiccup begins getting off of his seat which he starts thinking inside of his mind of being "I have more questions than asnwers.." awhile his voice holds seriousiness inside of it about the dragons being scared.

Toothless begins waking up from her slumber which her dreams were being about Hiccup who would fly with her into the skies as she begins thinking about not going to see Hiccup for today because she speaks towards herself of being soft-honest voice as "I hope Hiccup knows what he's doing..." as her eyes looking over to light blue water of being the ocean awhile the sunlight starts showing signs of reflection of lights of being light orange with a bright yellow showing around the white waves of water coming towards the den. She begins getting off of her laying position from the burning ground awhile her paws rubs her asleep dark green with black slit eyes as her mind begins thinking about how heart racing around Hiccup but Toothless understands they're relationship is only being friends to best friends.

She begins walking towards inside of the cove of having serious throughts going towards herself of being thinking about her friendship become stronger nearing everyday which she goes to see Hiccup but Toothless decides of not going to visit him because she wants to keep her bond with Hiccup a secret till she believes it's time for herself to accept Hiccup as trustworthy person but her trust was going nearinng far away for Hiccup of not talking about his bond with her as well.

Hiccup starts walking towards the front door of having dark blue leather shirt and blue long pants with bear cover boots and he puts dark silver jacket over his body than he puts his arms and hands inside of the holes where they belongs to which he made this jacket last night when he had some free time awhile he takes his sword of straps towards his back tightly of going to lose it as he begins walking outside of his house which he feels the cool air flowing though his face and hair softly. As he begins walking towards the Dragon's Training Ring awhile some vikings begins looking at Hiccup of wondering faces were showing because his looks were nearing impossible to take they're eyes off of him and Hiccup's mind was focus onto his training of become stronger and better to protect those who are weaker than him.

He walks into the door of the Dragon's Training Ring as his eyes looks up to sees tall and wooden maze up which he doesn't see the other teenagers but Gobber begins explaining with serious-honest voice of being "Today...is all about surprise-attacks which they come from anywhere.." as his eyes looks over towards Hiccup's new outfit which he begins wondeirng inside of his mind of telling himself of being serious-truthfully voice as 'He's taking the training seriously...now he's trying to bond with natural to hide away from enemies and wait for the right to strike' than Hiccup walks over towards the shadows of the maze as he starts holding his position into the shadows of having serious eyes as he begins hearing noises of footsteps around the mazes which Hiccup starts understanding where the others were.

Hiccup's eyes closes for couple seconds as he starts thinking about his plans of attacking which if the dragon shows itself infront of Hiccup as Astrid starts running of trying to get into position to attack the dragon which she sees Hiccup standing there with his eyes closed as he was having serious thoughts inside of his mind awhile she speaks towards herself of being soft voice as 'What his thinking about?' as her serious-battle ready face looks around the corners of trying to find the Nadder as she was nowhere to being found in the location and she moves herself closer to Hiccup's position of being quietly and quickly as she gets infront of Hiccup of become protective stance which she felt his warmly breathe onto her skin slowly as Astrid begins blushing pink around her cheeks softly as he begins opening his eyes sees her infront of himself of being nearing close to him which he begans implies of being soft-quiet voice as "What are you doing?" of having confusion inside onto his face and eyes because Astrid would never let anybody close to herself like this.

Astrid's face turns towards Hiccup as she begins talking with soft-honest voice of being "I'm trying to see what your up to.." awhile holds quietly as both of them feels each other's face close to one another which he starts showing seriousiness of trying to hide his dark secret away from her because of not wants to letting her know about his friendship with Toothless which Astrid becomes a little more anger about Hiccup's emotions towards herself because her mind was telling herself of being 'He's trying to hide something away from me...but what?' awhile Astrid steps away from Hiccup quietly and slowly which she doesn't see Nadder coming slowly towards her of going to strike from behind which Hiccup grabs her waist of pulls away from himself of pulls his sword out of hits the Nadder's face hard of sending it towards the walls with force which he didn't hurt or injurie the dragon because as Hiccup couldn't being himself to kill or injurie the dragon infront of his eyes.

She starts blushing pink about Hiccup's actions of protecting her from the Nadder's surprise attack which Astrid puts her left hand over her chest softly which she feels her heart was racing for Hiccup's protective emotions were surprising towards herself as she felt the cool breeze blows around Astrid's face softly as her eyes couldn't blink when Hiccup swing his mightly sword towards Nadder's head of sends it flying towards the wooden wall of injuries the dragon nearing towards it's death but the wall was trying to hold his stance from the impact of the force of Nadder which it was knock out by the attack of the wooden wall and sword awhile her mind begins talking to herself of being 'He could've killed me...but he didn't..why?' as she becomes confused about Hiccup's actions towards herself of not wanted to kill her at the moment of weakness infront of her eyes were showing.

Gobber lead himself inside of the Ring as his face shows serious face as he begins talking with honest-viking voice of being "Good Job...to everyone but Astrid...always remember that attack will always come from anywhere" awhile his eyes looks over to Hiccup as his face looks over towards the Nadder of shows a little worried inside of his eyes which it begins shocking Gobber about his debelief actions towards his enemies which his mentaliy begins talking with himself of being serious-truthfully voice as 'Hiccup...how far are going to go...down this path' awhile he begins noticing how Hiccup's path isn't going to being easy one to take in life.

Hiccup's brown eyes looks over towards Nadder of wondering if his attack was overpure with strengh and power of his swing which he begins walking to the dragon softly and quietly as the others and Gobber walks out of the Ring of having convection about how Hiccup could nearing killed the dragon with his sword if he mark his target onto her neck as Astrid's light blue eyes looks back towards Hiccup of wondering what his new actions towards the Nadder. Eventually he starts bending his right knee towards hard grounds of Dragon's Training ring which he puts his right hand onto her nose softly and warmly which she begins waking up from her slumber as her eyes connects with Hiccup's face as it was nearing blurry at first but she starts focusing onto to sees the human boy again as she starts talking with soft-voice of being "Why don't you...just kill me...and save my time from the torment of deading later" as she felt not needs a life for tomorrow awhile he begins wondering why is she trying to tell him to do the unspeakable actions towards her of being defenseless at the moment.

"I can't take a innocent life away from something...when it's down" He speaks of having serious-quiet voice as Hiccup's eyes looks onto the Nadder's face which he begins rubbing her cheek than neck softly and warmly which Nadder begins enjoying the moment of his warm hand which she begins questioning herself onto the solution of being 'What does human think...he'll accomplish of becoming outcast...inside of his own tribe' as she begins standing up onto her feet slowly of trying not to push herself from the impact of the sword and wooden wall as Hiccup gets himself into stance of crossing his hands and arms together. "Your very strange...but something about you...I found it very likeable" Nadder replies of being soft-honest voice as her right eye looks onto Hiccup's form of showing respect towards the dragon which she starts turning herself around to walk towards 'den' of hers as her mind starts coming with many questions of being 'Just who or what are you, human' afterwards of looking at Hiccup position of having wondering face.

Hiccup's eyes looks onto Nadder walking away from him of being slowly as his face begins becoming more curious about her actions because his actions and emotions towards the dragons weren't going to attack or kill a downright dragon as he starts turning himself away of walks to the exit of the ring as the sunlight shrines around the ring of being warmly and softly awhile light silver to white clouds shows around the light blue skies.

'Is protecting...Astrid...a good action in my eyes?' He begins asking himself of curious voice as his eyes turns to where the ocean was and his wonders of what Toothless was up because he knows that his trust was being onto her of not wants tell anybody about his new friendship which Hiccup begins walking towards the forest of going to practice or train himself of become invisible from his enemies or others who are trying to find him but unknown to Hiccup's presence was Astrid's eyes looking towards Hiccup walk to dark with light green forest of holds the perfect place to train yourself with surrounds or natural. 'What are you up to?' Astrid's question was asking herself inside of her mind with concern about Hiccup's training around to protect this person whose is called 'Toothless'.

Hiccup walks towards the dark with light green forest as he moves his right than left feet into the fightning stance as Astrid hides herself away from him awhile her eyes shows surprise inside of them because Hiccup's fightning stance was something she never encounter before into her life as he closes his eyes to get his body ready for the training as the wind blows around couple of light green leaves infront of Hiccup's face softly as he begins opening his eyes softly as he starts running towards the trees quickly than he grabs a branch with his left hand of having serious inside of his eyes and face awhile he picks himself up onto the tree's branch of hiding his presence with perfection with his outfit as Astrid's eyes outset as display some confusion and amazement about Hiccup's new abilities of hiding his well-being from the enemies as Hiccup begins looking around his surrounds of sees a lot of branches for trees sticking out which he begins wondering if he can jumps to branch or run onto themselves.

"What kind of training are you doing...to yourself, Hiccup" Astrid was talking with soft-surprise voice about Hiccup's training was beyond than Dragon's Training which she hasn't witness those kinds of movements from vikings as her mind begins reply of being softly towards herself as 'Hiccup...why are you pushing yourself..this hard for Toothless?' awhile questions brought inside of her thoughts were nearing trouble by his actions.

Next Time - Battle over Protection

Alvin D-Rod


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six - Battle over Protection

I'm back from the dead then again it's not my time. Here is the next Chapter of Forbidden Love and if you cry easy than don't read this chapter okay.

Here we go:

Hiccup's eyes looks over towards the ground of wondering if this how he can attack his enemies without attracting more action towards his position of being serious-voice as he starts climbing down from the branch of tree as his face looks around to see anybody around his surrounds awhile Astrid doesn't show any signs of being found which he begins walking towards his home of being quiet inside as he leads his mind of wondrering about how Toothless is doing at this moment which he notices some movements inside of the forests grounds which his eyes looks over towards of noise of being sounds as Hiccup begins replies to himself with serious-soft voice of being 'I have being follow...' as his eyes looks over the location which he doesn't notice Astrid anywhere at the moment.

He starts climbing off of the tree branch softly which his feet touches the green grass and rocky grounds as he begins walking towards his home of his throughts being same as before which he tells himself of being same question as 'Why is Astrid following me...because I have no secrets about my training' awhile he starts walking towards his home for trying to understand her actions of following him today which he was nearing surprising him to his core. Hiccup's mind wasn't onto the subject of trying to cover his friendship with Toothless as secret which he knows there's some things inside of Dragon's Manual was mistake because he says of being serious voice as "How many more mistakes does the book have..inside of it's pages" afterwards of trying to figure out how to complete the new dragon's manual but the war was going to have put into end before anything was stuck and stone to work.

Monsterous Nightmare's eyes looks over towards the princess of being serious-confident about his abilities of tracking down this person name Hiccup which he begins smelling around the scent of the human's scent was coming towards himself of having serious-anger growl inside of his throat about this human coming close to they're princess which she was going to see him nearing everyday which a times of evening to nightskies awhile she comes back from her journey of going to see the human who was Hiccup which the guard starts talking with himself of having serious-protective voice of being "I need to pay this human a 'friendly' visit" as he begins walking away from Toothless' den which she was dreaming about her times with Hiccup of flying around into the light blue skies with white soft clouds were around themselves as her green eyes looking over towards Hiccup of having a gentle smile onto him as she begins wondering what her hidden feelings towards Hiccup as both of them begins landing onto small rocky island as Toothless speaks with honest-soft voice of being "Hiccup...I'm happy that the war is over.." as his eyes turns around to sees her warmly smile was being attractive inside of his eyes which he begins coming closer to her of going to kiss her mouth for the first time which Toothless begins blushing pink around her black scales cheeks which her dreams when a thunderous storm roars from the black to dark silver clouds onto the skies as Toothless feels her heartbeat was beating fast and quickly from the dreams about herself and Hiccup about to share they're first kiss with one another which it was brought a warm-soft feelings towards her heart.

Hiccup begins walking towards the beach of having serious experssion onto his face which he begins wondering about how his life was being like with Toothless of having no wars to deal with as his eyes looks around the dark waves with white mixing together as he sits down with his legs crossing together of trying to figure his feelings for Toothless were which his eyes doesn't notice Monterous Nightmare who was the guards for the Princess was approaching the human quickly and silently as he went flying towards the skies of trying to get more answers about Hiccup which his red eyes looks onto a human whose walking towards the beach with serious experssion onto his face awhile he begins sits down onto the soft-sands of the beach. He begins flying towards the boy infront of him as he begins talking with his anger-serious voice of being "You have the same scent as the princess has.." afterwards of being words speak towards Hiccup's face turns to sees Monsterious Nightmare flying nearing 5 feet off of the sandy ground.

"How do you know do you know this..." Hiccup asks Toothless with wondering-serious voice which he gets into his feet as his right foot back steps as his left one comes forwards awhile his right hand grabs the black handle of his sword awhile Hiccup's brown eyes could tell that Monsterous Nightmare was getting into his battle form as he ready for battle with the human infront of him. Hiccup continues talking with his voice of being serious-honest as "Why...do you want me out of the way for your Princess?" as the Nightmare shows his dark red eyes were getting serious-anger about this human showing unknown towards the Princess than he replies of having dark-serious voice as "Because...you have no rights to talk with her at all...human" as both of them were waiting for the moment to strike at they're oppenent.

Hiccup runs forward of grabs his black leather with black metal sword out of his back which his serious eyes shows seriousiness inside of themselves as Monsterous throws his right claw towards him which blocks the attack with moving towards the left slightly of trying to get away from the attack as the dragon's eyes looks towards the human of having serious-anger eyes about trying to attack the human with his mightly claw attack wasn't going to work onto Hiccup awhile he kicks the dragon's claw away with his right foot hard and quickly of trying to make some distance away from himself and the Monsterous Nightmare felts his right foot pushes against his chest which he felt a push towards wall of rocks which extends his wings quickly of catches himself with wind of making himself stop before he feels the impact towards the wall as his eyes looks towards Hiccup of having serious face which he speaks with serious-voice of being "You surprise me, human" afterwards of being confusion begins working into his mind about Monsterous Nightmare's words because he never felt someone's proud or respect towards himself before.

Monsterous begins running towards Hiccup as he stops nearing close to being infront of Hiccup as he starts shotting some mightly fire balls towards him which he backflips a little of trying to away from fireblasts as he steps towards the left for he was trying to figure out what the dragon attacking pattern which his mind begins telling himself of being honest voice as 'His attacking patterns are nearing deadly to sleathly...but why is he trying to kill me for?' as he starts putting his sword into reverse grip which it was defense stance as his eyes looks into his motive of trying to reason with Monsterous Nightmare which he wonders what does he mean by 'having no rights talk...to her' which he begins thinking about Toothless as he begins talking with him again of serious voice as "What is Toothless to you.." awhile Hiccup holds his stance of being defensive.

"Toothless?...You dare to name the princess to being your pet" Monsterous begins telling Hiccup with furious-voice as he begins flying towards Hiccup of trying to hit him with his left claws as he blocks the attack with his sword with serious face as Hiccup's eyes connects with his than he kicks the left paw away from himsel as Hiccup runs towards the dragon of going to try pin the Monsterous Nightmare down onto sandy ground of trying to talk with him. Hiccup slices though right paw with his sword as he puts his sword next towards Nightmare's throat as he felt the cold metal onto his scales of trying to get his way out of this position as Hiccup's foot was standing on top of his wings which he replies of being serious-honest voice as "Kill me...and the princess would never come and trust you again, human" awhile his eyes looks into Hiccup's serious face of shows nearing any emotion as Hiccup begins thinking about his decision of killing the dragon infront of him as he questioning himself of being 'I should let him go...because this all big mistunderstanding of the solution' as Hiccup begins talking with soft-serious voice of being "I'm not going to hurt or kill you...but if you think it's best for me to stay away from Toothless than I will..follow your orders to my death" as Monsterous Nightmare's eyes begins widen of being surprise by the human's words as he begins getting off of his body and Hiccup slices the open air of putting his sword up into the strap behind of himself.

Monsterous Nightmare begins getting up from the position of laying onto his back which he starts replies of being soft-honest voice as "Your very different human...than others...H-H-Hiccup..I believe your name was" awhile his eyes looks towards Hiccup of being wondering mind about Hiccup could've kill or end his life at the moment which he decides not to which he starts walking to him with serious-confuse eyes than he continues talking with same experssion of his face of being "Why didn't you just end my life...at the moment" afterwards Hiccup's face turns to face the dragon of being eye-to-eye as he says with soft-truthfully voice of being "Because...you have someone to protect in your life...I need to protect my tribe and Toothless" as the wind blows across Hiccup's face softly which Nightmare begins seen the legends of Dragon Master was becoming more of reality than legend or oath from other dragons tell stories about him which he begins wondering inside of his mind of being 'Is this boy...the legendary Dragon Master...whose going to become Hero in present days to come' as the question becomes more confusion towards Nightmare.

Sunlight begins shows shrining reflection towards the clear and white ocean waves as Hiccup's eyes looking up towards Nightmare as he starts taking off towards his home of being dragon's den which he wonders into his mind of being 'He was nearing most powerful dragon I ever fought with...' as Hiccup begins turning around of walks towards the edge of the mountains for he was thinking about his father whose was going to return sometime today as his mind begins telling himself of being soft-voice as 'I need more answers about the dragons...' as his eyes looks over towards the cliff of wondering if the Monsterous gotten home safely which Monsterous Nightmare begins laying his paws towards the rocky grounds which he begins thinking about Hiccup's words of going to protect his tribe and the princess from any kind of evil.

Nightmare looks over towards away lands of being Berk which he says with soft-honest voice of being "Hiccup...I believe and hope you can put end towards this endless war" as he begins thinking about his position of being guard of the princess awhile his eyes begins showing signs of being worried that Hiccup was going to have a lot on his shoulders as he starts walking over towards his resting place of trying to get his mind onto how he can help Hiccup to end the war as Toothless begins thinking about her feelings towards Hiccup which they're were nearing almost impossible to describe as she wants to talk with one of her own kind of being female because he doesn't know how to feel around Hiccup at the moment as she walks over towards the walls of being wondering face about her parent's thoughts onto humans.

Toothless begins talking with herself of being soft-honest voice as "They would being anger or mad at me...of trying to get close to human...but they would love to see the war end" awhile her dark green with black widen eyes looks over towards the Gronckles, Zibblebacks and Nightmares were holding onto they're families together of trying keep warm and scared about the queen's wrath or anger because she would kill any dragon would speak against but she was nearing different because the queen was treating her close to her kinds. Her mind was asking herself as 'I wish I could go and see Hiccup' awhile the guard was walking towards his den of going to try to get some rest as Nightmare was looking tired from his battle with Hiccup was moments before. She begins wondering about what happen around her guard to gotten nearing tired from flying around which she begins smelling scent around the Monsterous Nightmare like he smells like someone familiar which Toothless starts thinking about the mysterious scent as Hiccup with her eyes begins widen of surprise and confusion onto why Nightmare went to go and see Hiccup for.

Hiccup walks thought the village of Berk with serious experssion onto his face which his eyes looks over towards the others vikings of talking about his new skills to abilities inside of the Dragon's Training Ring which some of them begins running towards him of asking him with soft to kind voice as "How can you grab or hold a sword like that?" to "Where did you get your training from" awhile Hiccup starts showing being a little annoy from the question than he says of being honest-truthfully voice of being "I gotten my training from my mother...I just have the abilities of hold sword in my early age..years" as the lies of words was told from his lips towards the other people of trying to get them off of his back. Astrid begins walking towards her home as her eyes looks over towards Hiccup whose was being surround some vikings of trying to get some answers about his new sword-like abilities and she begins wondering inside of her mind of being 'How can he hold or fight with no shield' as her eyes looks towards Hiccup's clothes of shows a little red scales onto his dark silver jacket which it can being coming from fightning with Monsterous Nightmare.

'Where did you go...to get those scales, Hiccup?' Astrid begins asking herself with serious voice which she starts walking to her home of trying to figure out the mystery about how Hiccup can being train or fight with sword as he only uses his right hand than something was coming towards her mind of being serious thoughts which it was being he only uses his right hand and never his left hand to hold the blade or sword into his hand. Her mind begins working onto some answwers she has but more questions raises inside of her mind of trying to figure out what Hiccup was or who he is because he never shows signs of being warrior or hero towards anybody as Hiccup was only being himself infront of others.

Hiccup begins walking towards his home of having serious-questionable face about how can he protect someone from his enemies as his mind tells himself of being "I hope I'm doing the right thing..." awhile his voice was honest-kind voice as he walks towards his front wooden door which opens the door softly than Hiccup's eyes looks over towards his table of trying to figure out what to do with this new solution about to raise up like the sun raising up for the new day.

Stoick begins sailing back towards his village of Berk with serious-anger experssion showing around his face about not going to find the Den of Dragons which he begins wondering how his son was doing inside of his Dragon Training Ring and his mind was telling himself of being serious-voice as 'Hiccup...I hope your training...making more like us...now' awhile his eyes looks onto his village of Berk of being close to him and the village was nearing repair from the last attack of dragons. He was surprise to see his best friend, Gobber who was waiting to tell his best friend about the news of Hiccup becoming nearing first place inside of Dragon's Training because he never seen Hiccup show anything promising but his eyes were surprised to see Hiccup holding of Gronckle and Nadderhead nearing everyday inside of the training field which Zilleback was nearing not tough for Hiccup to handle with.

Next Time - Heroes aren't made but Born

Alvin D-Rod


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven - Heroes aren't Made but Born

Next part of Forbidden Love, this story about to end but I was thinking about sequel for it but I want to some reviews to update it or not.

Stoick puts his right hand onto the basket of his clothes which his face was shows serious-disspointment as one of the tribes helps him up towards the wooden floor of the docks which he was gotten a pat onto his shoulders softly from the cheif as he begins helping others off of the boot as Stoick walks over towards Gobber with same experission onto his face awhile both of them starts walking away from the docks as he begins talking with serious voice of being "I hope you have much better into training new troops...how's Hiccup doing?" than Gobber's eyes looks towards Stoick of having wondering eyes about his son becoming master of sword which he starts telling him with soft-serious voice as "Yes..but Hiccup's different class...that not even I have seen this before...Stoick..your son is becoming nearing a legend of making" and Stoick's eyes become widen of learning the truth about his son becoming legend of battling over dragons which he begins wondering how he felt around Hiccup doing another accident or causing problems for himself or tribes has to clean up again around the village again.

"Hiccup...is becoming legend.." Stoick was asking Gobber with wondering-serious voice as his eyes looks towards his best friend of having serious-curious face which he begins walking with his best friend towards the village of Berk for he was going to wants to go and sees his son about becoming the legend viking awhile Gobber tells with serious voice of being "He's not here...right now...he's gone for now" as Stoick's eyes looks over at his best friend which he begins thinking about his wife of wondering how she feels if Hiccup was become legend around the dragon's training ring.

As Hiccup was looking over at his surrounds of being Raven Cove as he begins wondering if he's going to see Toothless today which his mind begins telling himself with serious-confuse voice of being "I hope she's doing alright.." as his heart begins racing for Toothless being around himself which Hiccup starts becoming confused by his feelings for the female dragon because he never felt this before and his feelings for Astrid weren't this strong before awhile his eyes looks over towards the clear-light blue river with his wondering face as he begins walking towards side of the river awhile he starts sitting down onto the edge softly and crosses his legs inside of himself.

He begins thinking about his Heroes deeds which Hiccup's mind starts implied to himself of being 'I'm the Outcast Hero...in my village' which he starts wondering if anybody is going to begin noticing him having friendship with enemy of his tribe. His eyes were looking onto the river as he watches light-silver fishes swims around of having no care in the world as he felt someone's presence around himself as Hiccup's face turns to sees his anybody around himself which he sees Monsterous Nightmare as he begins walking towards Hiccup of having a friendly-serious face as he begins talking with soft-honest voice of being "So..how you have being, Master Hiccup" awhile his voice was shows respect and trust as Hiccup's eyes becomes widen of knowing why the dragon was treating him like he was king of dragons.

"I have being good...but how's Toothless?" He was asking the Monsterous Nightmare of having curious voice as the dragon was having surprise inside of his eyes awhile he begins wondering about why does Hiccup wants to know about the princess' well being which he starts thinking inside of his mind of being questions as he asks himself of 'Is he in love with her or does he just care about her so much that he nearing wants to make sure...she's safe' as Monsterous Nightmare's eyes looks over towards Hiccup reaching with his right hand of going to touch his scale's cheek softly which he was being confused by this Hiccup's actions towards him which his mind leads towards of being a sign of trust from the human infront of himself. Nightmare being his face closer to his hand which he starts feeling warmth inside of it as he tells himself of being honest-voice as "Hiccup...you have my trust and respect..but please if the day comes when a new enemy appears...leave Toothless or the princess out of it" awhile he begins understanding about being hero will cost the lives of those who alive close to himself as Hiccup nods his head of being 'yes' towards the promise that made with Monsterous Nightmare than he asks of having a litte worried inside of his voice of being "How's your injuries from our last battle..." afterwards of being spoken the words which Nightmare begins looking over his body with wondering eyes as his marks from the injuries of having battle with Hiccup which it was nearing 4 days ago.

"They are doing fine...thank you for asking" Nightmare speaks with honest-truthfully voice which his eyes looks over towards Hiccup as he begins wondering if this boy was chosen one from the legend to become Dragon Master whose going to being True Peace into the world awhile Hiccup starts talking with gentle-voice of being "That's good to hear" awhile his face turns towards the light blue skies of thinking about how amazing felt around the skies with light silver to white clouds around them which it was different feeling for himself as Hiccup begins wondering if he could invent something to help him fly into the skies with Toothless which his mind begins asking himself with serious questions surrounding around Toothless of being 'I'm wondering...if someday...I can fly with Toothless' awhile Nightmare's eyes looks over towards the boy of shows friendly aura around himself.

The sunlight begins shrining around the cove of shows some light green and soft grass around the area which Nightmare begins thinking about how the princess nearing always comes here to see the beautiful surrounds around this lands and he asks himself with honest voice of being "I wonder if this what the princess really loves to do with her free time..." awhile his eyes looks over towards the draws of being the princess inside of the grounds which his mind starts thinking about how talent the boy was.

Hiccup starts standing onto his feet as his mind begins telling himself with serious-gentle voice of being 'It's time for final day for Dragon Training...' awhile he turns his face toward Nightmare which he begins talking with him of having kind-honest voice as "I have to leave now...tell the princess..I'm sorry of not going to being here for today.." as he begins walking towards the enterance of Raven Cove which Nightmare begins looks over towards Hiccup of having a little smile onto his face as he starts talking with gentle-honest voice of being "I will tell the princess...when I see her" awhile he starts running towards the wall of flaps his wings of takes off into the skies as Hiccup continues walking inside of the forest. Nightmare's eyes looks over towards Hiccup of wondering why does human want to protect the princess and his tribe from the war awhile the question begins circling around his mind and he starts talking with himself of having serious-kind voice of being "He's a strange one...but I can tell he will keep the promises close to his heart" as he begins flying away from lands of Berk which his face shows seriousiness inside of his eyes about the decision of trusting Hiccup with the choice onto to protect the princess or his tribe which he prays that he doesn't want to betray any of them.

Hiccup begins walking though the light and dark green forests as his mind begins thinking about the subject of being how is he going to put end towards the war which it nearing haunts the vikings for centuries awhile his eyes looks over towards family of wolves gathering up together as they felt the warmth of being together as he smiles a little at them than his mind starts telling himself of having a little sadness inside of his voice of being 'I wish I could have real family like them someday'. He starts running towards the tree as Hiccup jumps onto the braches which he begins running towards his village quickly and softly landing onto the next brach of tree which the smell of trees were sweet and honey scent around them as he grabs the branch with his right hand as swings himself onto next tree branch which he begins showing some of his training was becoming better than before but stops himself as he begins hearing a scream of 'help' as he stops his movements of trying to locate where the screams were coming from. He begins running across from tree branch which his eyes sees a dark silver night fury which she was nearing small as Toothless is as dark blue wolves covers her ways of trying to get away from the location of danger which Hiccup begins puttinng his hood over his face and makes sure his dragon symbol shows infront of his shirt which he jumps from the tree branch as dragon was behind of large rock as Hiccup quietly steps closer to hiding his scent and presences from the wolves.

Hiccup takes his sword from his back quietly and quickly which he starts moving his position into sleathy attack to take out the rest of the wolves with one strike which he jumps from his position of slices one of the wolves head off which next is second one was stab into neck with furious blow from his sword and he grabs a sharp dagger from his belt of throws into the eye of the wolve with deadly and quick strike which his eyes looks around the position as the other wolves starts running away from the dark person as he turns his face towards the dragon which he asks with soft-dark voice of trying to hide his indentity as "Are you alright?" awhile he looks over her scale body to makes sure she's not injurie any parts of her body.

"Yes I am...I'm fine...but who are you?" She was asking the stranger with a little scared voice of wants to know her savior's name which Hiccup's eyes looks up towards her light blue eyes as he begins thinking about name to cover his own which he starts telling her with soft-honest voice of being "I'm the...Outcast Hero" as he starts running towards the trees as he jumps from his location towards tree branches than runs to another tree branch as the female dragon looks onto the 'Dragoniod' as disppears from her seen eyes. Her mind begins wondering about who is he and why did he save me from something I can kill myself as she starts running towards the field of taking into the dark blue skies of having warm-sweet smile onto her face as she begins wondering how to tell her own kind about savior in the mist of the wars.

Hiccup's eyes begins looking around to sees anybody around his village of Berk was up late of this night which he jumps inside of his window of lands into his feet softly onto the wooden floor of his bedroom which he starts taking his long dark silver jacket off of his body quickly than puts inside of his drawers of going to hide his indenity away from his father or tribe because he doesn't want anybody to figure his hero work for the dragons yet. As he keeps looking at his black with dark silver dragon symbol which his mind begins wondering about how would Toothless take the action towards himself of saving another night fury tonight which he starts asking himself with soft-queitly voice of being "I hope she gotten home safely..." awhile Hiccup begins bending his shirt into his drawers of hiding his shirt from eyes that will see it someday but tonight isn't the night to show.

He starts walking towards his bed of laying down to get some rest from doing some training from Dragon Training which he pulls the leather brown blankets on top of his body softly awhile the silver night fury lands onto solid ground of rocks as young ones begins asking her with curious to wondering voices about where she was as she begins talking with soft-honest voice of being "I was out but I was attacked...and a hero saved me" awhile her mind begins thinking about the Outcast Hero which her voice tells herself with teasing-kind voice as 'I finally someone to play around with...but he's too young to play around...right now' as her light blue eyes looks over towards the dark blue oceans of holds the light silver moonlight inside of it's reflection into the waters awhile of thinking about her new goals aobut messing around with Outcast Hero was going to being fun to play with.

Toothless decides to hearing about Outcast Hero's story from other dragons were going around which her eyes begins widen a little of trying to figure out who or why did a human save a dragon from death of other animals which she starts asking herself of being serious-voice as "Who is the Outcast Hero...and why did he save antoher dragon today?" awhile her eyes begins looking over towards the light silver moon shrines around the black-dark blue clouds inside of the skies. As she begins laying herself down onto the soft-grounds of rock as her eyes begins closing themselves which her mind goes back to Hiccup of how his smiles were always warm and comforting about her as her heart begins beating around Hiccup awhile her mind hasn't being ready to figure out how she feels around her best friend whose a human as the Nightmare begins walking towards the Princess of having a little smile which he tells himself of having soft-serious voice of being "I hope you can figure your feelings for the human boy...because I see how the love and care has changed much more than just being simple friends..." as his eyes looks over towards Toothless of being happy about his guard duty around dragon's den about to being done for his life.

As morning lights begins shrines thought Hiccup's window as his eyes becomes clear around the light as he starts looking around his surrounds of his room which his mind wonderings about how Toothless is doing at the moment which his heart beings back memories of her Tooth-less smile and her beauty inside of her dark green with black widen eyes as his heart misses a beat awhile Hiccup's mind couldn't make out of the feelings were growning his best friend who was female night fury and princess of dragons which it was nearing forbidden to fall in love with enemy as he begins sitting up into his bed awhile he begins putting his dark leather blue shirt with black pants and boots onto his feet afterwards of grabs his sword of walking towards his bedroom door of opens it softly and quickly as his eyes looks over towards his wooden desk of having wondering face about why did his heart start racing around subject being Toothless.

Hiccup begins talking with himself of having soft-serious voice of being "Is...this Love that I feel for her" as he begins walking downstairs of getting his fresh-warm honey buns ready for breakfest of his father and himself as Hiccup begins eating softly and drinks mead quickly of trying to not waste any food around his father. His mind wonders about how he is going to show his skills around his father in Dragon's Training Ring later today was being to different maker for Stoick who was starts getting up from his bed awhile his eyes looks over towards the empty side of the bed of wondering about how his wife dead which he begins telling himself of being serious-voice as 'I'm going to make sure...nothing happens to Hiccup' of making a promise to Valka when she was taken away from him and Hiccup when was baby like 12 years ago.

This it for Chapter 7

Next Time - Final days of Dragon Training

Alvin D-Rod 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight - Final Days of Dragon Training

Hello everyone, Here is the next chapter of Forbidden Love to Next of it. I haven't given it an name yet. But I want you, guys or girls to help pick an title.

Here we go:

Hiccup begins walking towards the Dragon's Training Ring of having serious experission which his mind begins thinking about how his training was going towards of climbing to running from branch to branch as his eyes looks over towards the other vikings of being serious and nearing happy about seen Hiccup making to last round of Dragon's Training this year which they were surprise or shock of how amazing he was by holding his sword which Hiccup's eyes looks over towards the oceans of having wondering voice inside of himself of telling himself as 'I hope I get to see Toothless...again today before I'm turn into viking or Outcast Hero' which he needs to make decision of betray his tribe to save his secret friendship with Toothless or does he betray Toothless to become a viking like his father wants him to being one.

Viking's eyes were looking onto the champion of Dragon's Training as they're minds begins wondering how did Hiccup's skill or abilities comes from which Hiccup just ingores them of not wants the attention because of being the wrong choices inside of they're alives. His eyes sees the wooden and steel door flipping open which he starts closing his eyes of walking into the ring of having serious face which Hiccup's eyes opens to sees the sunlight shrines around himself as the gods were choosing him to being victory person which other teenegar's eyes begins looking over towards the 'useless' turning into a Hero as Astrid's mind was telling herself with soft-serious voice of being 'His training is nearing strange to me...but I wonder what else does he has up into his sleeve'.

Hiccup begins walking towards the center of the ring which his eyes looks over towards the wooden and steel doors which it was hold the Gronckle and Nadderhead which Gobber was going to test out teenagers of deal with both of them at the same time which everybody starts walking towards the ring of having serious-minds about what is going to happen to teenagers inside of the ring which Hiccup gets into his stance of being ready for any attack to come his way as everybody's eyes looks into Hiccup's stance. Nadder comes out of her prisonmate as Gronckle jumps out of his prisonmate awhile both of them looks around the surrounds which Hiccup's eyes wonders if he can handle them at the moment. His mind begins telling himself of being serious-honest voice as 'I need a plan to...defeat the Gronckle first than go to Nadder to finish it inside of 5 minutes that I have' awhile his heart begins telling him of not wants to hurt the female dragons infront of himself afterwards of becoming serious-quiet as Hiccup's right hand grabs his sword out of his back awhile Stoick walks infront of the crowds for vikings as his face becomes serious face which he starts speaking with serious-honest voice towards others of being "That's strong but strange stance...for vikings" awhile the sunlight was begins shows around inside of the rings.

Gronckle shots her fireblast towards teenager of trying to block they're visions as Hiccup's eye begins looking though the stones as he runs towards the both of the female dragons which he kicks Nadder towards stone wall furiously with his left foot and he throws his sword inside of the Gronckle's head of trying to push her into the stone wall of the opposite side as the teenagers were trying to get out of the distraction cause of the dragons as viking's eyes were looking towards Hiccup of sees himself being middle of the two female dragons hitting the walls nearing.

Nadder begins towards Hiccup of having serious-anger looks inside of her dark yellow eyes as she was going to bite down onto Hiccup's shoulder which his left eye of looking towards Nadder and Gronckle starts flying high of going towards Hiccup which both of them were going to try the outnumbers game with the boy infront of them awhile Astrid begins running towards Nadder of going to try hit her with her axe with furious blow towards the neck which Hiccup's ear starts hearing her footsteps as Nadder begins blows fire towards Astrid of trying to stop her movements as Hiccup outruns the fire blast as he catches Astrid into her waist with his right arm of having serious eyes as both of them falls awhlile Astrid's body was top of Hiccup's body which both of they're eyes were connecting for the first time which it felt like time was slowly down for them at the moment. Astrid's cheeks begins turning pink around her face which her mind begins telling herself of being soft-honest voice as 'His eyes are...really amazing to get lost inside of them' awhile she begins to brought herself down of wants to kiss Hiccup for the first time inside of her life which Hiccup rolls one another away from Nadder's stomping both paws down onto them as his eyes becomes serious about the solution.

"Ohh..Love on the battlefield" Tuffnut was speaking with serious-teasing voice as Stoick begins wondering about how his son and Astrid would become couple or if they have gotten married with one another as his eyes shows seriousiness inside of them awhile Hiccup begins running towards Nadder of his right foot onto her face furiously as his right hand throws 4 daggers towards Gronckles of trying to make the attention towards himself. She begins thinking about the human's bravety which her fire balls shots out of her mouth of trying to hit Hiccup as he runs towards stone wall as Stoick and everybody's eyes becomes widen as he runs up from the stone wall as he does backflip from using the stone wall as helping himself off of the walls.

Hiccup lands onto his feet like 5 kilometers away from Nadder as his eyes looks over Gronckle starts flying towards Hiccup of having serious-anger looking eyes as she tries to ramming herself onto the body awhile Hiccup runs towards her of having serious-honest experission onto his face as he slices her head a little of sends herself towards Nadder's paws of knocks them off as his eyes looks become nearing serious as Astrid's eyes looks to Hiccup's serious face of wondering inside of her mind of being 'How much does he know about fightning...' as her heart beat begins thrumping fast because her memories were bring back of how she almost kiss Hiccup onto his lips.

His eyes looks over towards Nadder than Gronckle of wondering who attack first which the Gronckle was flying towards himself of being anger about the daggers being aim for her neck which he didn't aim even upper than he could've killed the female dragon which her mind begins asking herself with soft-honest voice of being 'Why didn't he kill when he has the chance to...he's different other vikings that try to hurt me' awhile she starts flying towards Hiccup with serious-eyes as he begins working onto his plan to handle both of them which it would mean he would have to use the special skill inside of himself which it was duel-wielding blades as nearing nobody in the vikings tribe as ever used that techinque before in they're lifetimes. As his eyes looks around the surrounds of trying to find another sword but he knows that everyone is around him because of his timing wasn't right about showing it off towards his tribes yet as he jumps away from the female dragons as his eyes turns serious-honest of runs towards them of knocks the Nadder out with slamming his sword into her cheek as she clashes into the stone wall with furious blow mark onto her scales showing as Hiccup catches Gronckle with his sword infront of himself of trying to ram herself towards himself as everyboody was surprise by Hiccup trying to hold the Gronckle off as his left eye looks over towards Astrid of going to strike the dragon inside of her back which kicks the female dragon's neck hard as she shoots another fireball towards Astrid but Hiccup jumps to grabbing Astrid's waist tightly inside of his left arm which both of them felt the flames from the attack as his eyes looks up to sees the fireball hitting the stone wall which he starts getting up from the attack as he starts running towards Gronclke of knocking her out by kicking her right side of her face hard than slices her cheek furious with his sword towards the stone wall as her eyes closes of felt the pain into her body but she knows that Hiccup would never hurt or injurie her.

"Now...that's my boy" Stoick was speaking of having respectful-proud voice of his son which he starts clapping his hands together as Gobber holds his hand up towards Hiccup which Gotha picks him to face the final battle with Monsterous Nightmare which Hiccup walks over towards Astrid whose laying onto her side which her face was pink because she felt Hiccup's presence around herself again as he takes his right hand offering it towards her of being friendly and nice as everybody starts growning quiet as she smiles a little at the hand and grabs onto her left hand as Hiccup helps Astrid onto her feet to stand up of being nice and kind around herself as his mind starts telling himself of having honest-voice as 'I should and see how Toothless is doing...' as he begins walking towards the exit of Dragon's Training Ring awhile his mind starts thinking about how Astrid's warm breath felt nice but he doesn't show any emotions for her.

His eyes looks over towards his Dad of shaking his fellow vikings hands of shows respect and honest work towards Hiccup of becoming the first place inside of Dragon's Training as he begins walking across the bidge as Astrid's eyes looks over towards Hiccup as her mind starts working on the moment when Hiccup saved her life from being blast as she could still felt the hot-breath from the fireball coming towards herself as she wants to say 'thank you' to Hiccup but she couldn't find herself coming to words awhile her eyes looks over towards the back of dark silver jacket which it was Hiccup's backside.

His eyes looks the surrounds of being wooden light brown and dark brown buildings as he feels the wind blows around his face softly awhile Hiccup begins stopping towards the ocean's waves of thinking about how the war was going to end if anybody was going to figure out if everybody would found out about Hiccup being the Outcast Hero as Toothless starts flying towards Raven's cove which she felt her heart feels warmth because she was going to see her best friend as her feelings doesn't make sense as her eyes looks around the surrounds of Raven Cove awhile the white to light blue waters of being river than she begins wondering about why does she feel like she wants to see Hiccup so much.

Toothless lays her paws onto the light green grass as she flips up than down onto soft grass which her eyes looks towards the direction of being where Hiccup always enters the Raven cove as her heartbeats begins thumping more faster as Hiccup walks though the forest with his eyes looking around the surrounds of begins wondering inside of his mind as being 'I hope nobody is following me...' which he trips onto the rock as he starts sliding down the hill as he sees the rocks ending which it was nearing Raven's cove as Hiccup's eyes becomes serious about than he increases his speed as he jumps off of the cliff which he sees Toothless' eyes were a little serious but beautiful because of the sunlight was hitting them which Hiccup's heart was beating faster because he felt his presence inside of herself.

"Toothless.." Hiccups calls out for Toothless with a honest-voice as her head looks up towards Hiccup of falling out of the skies which she flies towards him which she catches him into her black scale paws softly and warmly than both of them lands onto the soft grass as Hiccup's eyes opens themselves as he sees his lips close to her mouth which it might they were about to kiss each other for the first time than he starts getting up from his position as Toothless' eyes looks away from Hiccup of being embrasses by her position awhile her black scales around her cheeks were turning purple which it means she begins blushing. Toothless begins wondering inside of her mind of what to ask or say which her face turns towards Hiccup of shows a little concern onto how his outfit changes nearing different from the first time they met as she begins asking him of having soft-honest voice of being "Hiccup...I want to know...do you know who the outcast hero is?" awhile Hiccup's face looks at her of trying to hide the secret away from her because he begins remembering the promise on the guard of Monsterous Nightmare as he was watching from safe distance as his mind wonders about who is the outcast hero which it sounds like hero inside of the dragon's eyes or minds.

"I just hear...he's amazing guy...who loves to save kind to innocent dragons or female dragons too" He begins telling her of having serious-lied voice about the hero of being himself because he remembers about how his enemies would make his love ones into traps which he needs to cut them off from being hurt or killed inside of his actions as his eyes looks over towards the waterfall of being white and light blue waters falling onto the river as Toothless begins walking over towards Hiccup of trying to figure out what is his hiding away from her as her heart beat begins wondering inside of her mind was telling herself of being 'I'm falling in love...with Hiccup'.

Next Time - Hiccup's Secret Abilitie Revealed

Alvin D-Rod 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine - Hiccup's Secret Abilitie Revealed

I'm really sorry about the first time I tried to write this story but I'm going to my best at updating and adding more of the story into details and adventure story now but please enjoy the new and edit story of Forbidden Love.

Toothless' mind becomes wondering voice as she speaks towards herself of being 'Love...I'm fallin in love with Hiccup..' as her dark green with wide black eyes looks over at Hiccup as her heart beats could being heard from herself as her paw puts itself onto her chest softly which she begins wondering if Hiccup feels the same way awhile Hiccup starts standing up from his seat of the grass than he starts walking towards the enterance of having serious eyes as he looks over towards Toothless of being serious as he tells her of being soft-kind voice as "I will being back...I need to finish this and show everyone that you and your kind isn't evil at all" than Toothless' eyes looks onto Hiccup of being serious -honest eyes as she begins wondering inside of her mind about Hiccup's safety comes into her head as she couldn't forgive herself if something evil or bad happens towards Hiccup which she speaks with honest-kind voice of being "Please...don't get yourself killed for this.." as he nods his head of promising not to.

Hiccup begins running towards the village of Berk of having serious-honest eyes as he starts jumping towards the tree branches as he starts running towards the another branch of trying to increase his speed and endurance as his mind begins thinking about how Toothless is being more caring about his well-being which he starts telling himself of having serious-kind voice of being "I will finish this war...but I'm never going back to Toothless again...I'm really sorry" as Nightmare hears his words of taking them to his heart as he begins understanding about Hiccup's solution of being Outcast Hero was going to cost him to sacrifice his love for Toothless to protect her.

He begins walking towards the village of Berk as his eyes looks over towards the villagers which all of them starts understanding about Hiccup's actions were moving himself forward towards Dragon's Training Ring which it was time for Hiccup to become one of them which he starts taking his dark silver jacket with black armor shoulder pieces onto his shoulders and he walks inside of the wooden with steel gate as Astrid stands they're nearing the door as she speaks with honest-soft voice of being "Becareful...with that dragon, Hiccup" awhile her eyes looks over towards him of having corcern inside of them as he begins talking with her of having soft-gentle voice of being "Thanks..Astrid".

As the sunlights begins shrining around the ring of Dragon's Training which Stoick makes speech about his son of going to become one of us today with serious-proud voice found inside of his voice as Hiccup walks inside of the Ring with serious-eyes as sees weapons wall of holding many weapons as he takes a sword off the wall which he gets into position of defenses as everybody's eyes becomes widen of never seen a stance like that in they're lifetimes as Astrid and Gobber begins wondeirng inside of they're minds about Hiccup's stance as his eyes looks over towards the wooden and steel door but Hiccup's eyes closes themselves of thinking inside of his mind of being serious-truthfull voice to himself as 'I might need to use that new abilitie I have...' as his eyes opens halfway as Monsterous Nightmare gets out of her prisonmate of screaming with honest-scared voice of being "Let me out of this prison..." as she begins flying towards the walls of the steel cage which her eyes looks around her surrounds of trying to find a way out of this as her eyes looks towards Hiccup's position with serious-anger eyes as her mind begins telling herself of being 'This human...is here to kill me now'.

Nightmare throws a fireblast at Hiccup's position as he jumps towards his left side of trying to dodge the attack the Nightmare attacks him again with her right claw which she was trying to injury the boy infront of herself awhile he gets his sword in front of himself of trying to block the attack with it but he gets send towards stone wall with furious blow from the attack as Hiccup's back hits the wall with force which it felt like his air was shot out of himself than his eyes looks onto the Nightmare jumping towards Hiccup's position as he kicks her right face of sends herself towards the stone wall with force as he starts looking at her position of having wondering mind about her attacking pattern as everybody begins sees that Hiccup is nearing have hard time handle with the dragon infront of himself.

Stoick's eyes looks onto his son of trying to catch his breathe which his mind begins wondering if Hiccup is hiding something because he never saw his son pick up a shield with his left hand awhile he tells himself of having serious-voice of being 'Come on son...show me that abilities you have' awhile Nightmare begins growling out of anger as she speaks towards Hiccup with deep hateful voice of being "Human...I will kill you for doing that to me" as she starts flying towards Hiccup of shots fireblast towards infront of him of trying to block his vision as Hiccup's eyes tries to lock onto Nightmare's position as he starts running towards stone wall of going to jump away from the blast from the fire as he begins jumping away from the blast of the fire which Nightmare's tail hits him with furious blow onto his body of sends him towards the wooden-steel door as his back feels the attack as Astrid screams with honest-scared voice of being "Hiccup!" awhile she takes axe off of the walls nearing herself than pulls the gates open to enter the ring of running towards the walls of weapons which she grabs a stone with wooden handle as being hammer of throws to Nightmare's head of trying to grab her attention away from Hiccup.

Nightmare's head looks towards Astrid's position of having serious-anger face about being attack with weapon onto her head which she starts flying towards herself of going to try and kill the girl in front of herself as her mind begins telling herself of being soft-honest voice as 'The boy didn't even take a chance to kill me...at the moment' as her right eye looks over towards boy whose laying onto the wooden with steel door as someone starts screaming of being serious-caring voice as "Someone get inside...and save them" as Stoick's eyes looks corcern with his son which he starts running towards the door of try to save his son from Monsterous Nightmare which Astrid was running towards the right than left to dodge the attacks from the female dragon.

Hiccup's mind begins telling himself with serious-voice of being 'Just use the damn skill...already' as his eyes opens awhile Astrid runs towards the gates which she was safe as he runs towards the gates of blocks the Nightmare's left claw with his sword inside of his right hand and he pushes the Nightmare back away from his position as Hiccup runs over towards Nightmare of having serious eyes as his left hand catches the sword that he starts with ring as his right hand grabs the other sword from his backstrap than he slices throw attack from her right claw as he pushes himself away from her with duel swords inside both of his hands.

Everybody's eyes looks at Hiccup of holding duel swords at the moment which nobody has seen a viking have two swords inside of his hands which he begins running towards Nightmare as she blasts fire towards Hiccup of trying to get him to lose his foot but he sidesteps towards the right way as Stoick and Astrid looks onto his form of being serious face than he slices Nightmare's right claw away with his right sword than protects her other claw with his left sword as he kicks her with furious blow with his right knee as he touches her head with both of his swords of sending her towards the stone wall with force as she hits the stone wall as her breath felt nearing taking away from herself as she flies towards Hiccup for final blow inside of herself which Hiccup speaks with serious-honest voice of being "Please..just give up already.." as slices the female dragon towards the wooden-steel door with furious-aim attack from both of his duel swords onto her left side of her face.

Nightmare's eyes widen as she hits the door which she has never heard another human speaking towards herself awhile she lays her head down onto the stone grounds of pretending to being killed by the last attack as Hiccup's eyes looks over towards her than his eyes looks around his surrounds of being every viking in the tribe of wondering about how did Hiccup knows the duel sword abilitie which Astrid's eyes shows impressed and amazement by his movements inside of the ring.

Everybody starts cheering for Hiccup of becoming one of them which they starts clapping for him of shows respect and proudiness inside of Hiccup as he starts walking towards his dad whose walking towards the center of the ring which both of them looks into each other's eyes as he says with serious-proud voice of being "I'm proud and honest...my son..has become one of us and he's now..a warrior of...dragons" awhile everybody starts clapping out of respect awhile Astrid runs towards Hiccup of hugs him which his eyes are widen of being surprise by the hug as he starts questioning Astrid about why is she hugging him in the first place.

Hiccup accepts the warminess inside of Astrid's hug which his eyes are closes themselves than he starts walking out of the hug as she speaks with honest-gentle voice of being "Great job.." awhile he walks out of the ring which he begins walking acrossing the bidge as everybody starts clapping for Hiccup of becoming a warrior as Nightmare's eyes opens up which she starts walking towards her prisonmate with a question around her mind of being 'Why did he not want to kill me...' as her eyes starts looking down onto the stone grounds as she wraps herself into comfortable position as she begins speaking with honest voice of being "I believe..that human isn't the same...I kindly like him" as her eyes closes themselves to get some rest from her fight with the human who was walking towards the dark green forests. His eyes looks around his surrounds of thinking about being follow as he doesn't sense nobody's presence around himself as Hiccup begins walks towards Raven's Cove as his mind begins telling himself of being very conifident voice as 'I need to tell Toothless...about my growning feelings for her'.

He enters Raven's Cove with a little smile as he sees asleeping Toothless awhile her tail was wrap around her body softly and warmly which her wings were hiding her other parts of her body which he begins walking towards her as Hiccup speaks with gentle-honest voice of being "Toothless.." as the sunlights makes her form more attrentive and beautiful as her eyes opens themselves of sees Hiccup infront of herself as she begins talking with kind-sweet voice as "Hiccup...I need to tell you something" as her eyes looks over towards the light blue river as she tries to hide the fear away from Hiccup because of not wants to show her embrassment or fear about tell about her growning love for Hiccup.

Hiccup starts sitting down nearing Toothless as she begins talking with soft-gentle voice of being "Hiccup...at first..I though you were just another human who would love to kill me...but as the days gone by from us...I found myself...becoming more bonding with you...what I'm trying to say is...Hiccup..I want you to being my mate...I Love You" as his eyes opens themselves widen as her words were true and honest towards his heart was beating fast as Hiccup begins understanding that his love for Toothless was growning more which he starts speaking with honest and kind voice of being "I Love You Two...but we can't being together...because...I want to end this war first" which her eyes looks onto Hiccup of understanding about subject of ending the war which it was going on forever for both of they're tribes.

"I think it's time...I show you...whose causing the war between Dragon and Viking, Hiccup" Toothless speaks with serious-honest voice as she starts getting herself ready to take off into dark blue skies as Hiccup begins climbing onto her black scale back which both of them starts flying towards Dragon's Den of having serious-eyes inside of his. Hiccup's mind begins telling himself of being 'I know...I'm going to end this war...but the Outcast Hero is going to make a lot of enemies soon' awhile his eyes looks down onto Toothless' head of understanding that he can't force his heroic life into her life.

Next Time - The Truth of War

Please R & R. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten - The Truth about War

Here's the new and next chapter of Forbidden Love.

Hiccup and Toothless were flying across the skies of holding serious faces which she begins thinking about her mind as her eyes begins questioning herself of being 'I hope Hiccup is ready to face this...' as her eyes looks down onto the light blue ocean waters was surfacing around the skies which it felt softly and nice-breeze around the airs. Hiccup's head looks down at Toothless of curious face as he asks her with soft-gentle voice of being "Toothless...what are you trying to tell me about the wars" awhile both of them sees other dragons as Zinzlebacks, Gronckles and Monsterous Nightmares were flying towards Dragon's den of having serious faces as they carried food inside of they're paws which his voice inside of his mind was telling himself with serious voice as 'Why are carrying all of the food and not eating it at all' as he pulls his body closer to her body of hiding his presence away from the other dragons.

He learns about the dragon's ways of not stealing food for themselves which he needs more facts about this because as Hiccup feels a cool fog breeze though his face as his visions is block the think fog which he begins understanding why his father couldn't get though the fog because only dragons or female dragons get though the fog to find the dragon's den.

"Toothless...I nearly don't understand..." Hiccup was telling Toothless with confusion inside of his voice as she turns her head towards him of being serious inside of her eyes as she begins talking with serious-voice of being "Hiccup...we are almost there" as she lays her paws down onto the hard rocks of her den which she starts pushing him towards a opening of den of Dragons which he begins walking inside of the den of hiding his presences from any sights of another dragons or female dragons as the Nightmare's eyes looks over to sees Hiccup which his eyes are surprise by his presence inside of they're den awhile he hides his presence of wants to know what's going on inside of the war awhile he starts asking himself with a question which it is 'Please...Hiccup helps us to end this war' as both of them sees weak-defenseless Gronckle flying nearing tired of his journies as his mouth opens of dropping a single nearing small fish down towards a dark red fog around the bottom of the caves.

A giant dragon with dark horns, black-blue scales and sharp teeth as size of being ship of vikings which he begins wondering or scared question inside of his mind says 'What the hell is that monster' awhile he begins running towards the ending of the den. Hiccup sees a giant and anger growl of being says "I will kill you, human..." as he slides to get out of the mountain den which his eyes looks onto the opening of den than his eyes looks over at Toothless of asking her with serious-curious voice as "What the hell was that...thing or monster, Toothless?" of trying to control his anger of not saving the Gronckle from being eating or his death.

"That was the queen who contols us...please you need to stop her...because too many of us dead for her sake" Toothless speaks of having serious-scared voice about her kinds and Hiccup's well being killed infront was going to being the end of herself awhile he starts walking around the den of trying to think about how to kill the queen which it wasn't going to being easy by himself which his mind begins thinking about his Outcast Hero as he starts talking with serious voice of being "We need the Outcast's Hero...help" as her face becomes wondering about does she needs another person's help and Hiccup climbs onto her black scale back of having serious face.

Both of them starts flying into dark skies with silver and white clouds which Hiccup feels the breeze towards his face than his mind begins wondering about his secret indentity of being Outcast Hero as his eyes were kindiness but shows seriousiness inside of them. Toothless lays her paws onto the soft grass as he begins telling her of being "I will try to find him...and meet him tonight as the moonlight shows around here..in Moonlight around Raven's Cove" awhile he climbs off of her backside which he turns away from Toothless as his mind begins telling himself of being serious voice as 'You should kiss her now...' as his face turns to sees her being down of sadness inside of her eyes about death one of her friends which it was Gronckle which he starts walking over towards her and hugs her with his arms around her wide neck which her eyes shows surprise of never show this kind of feeling or emotion before inside of her life.

Toothless' mind begins telling herself with soft-honest voice as 'This what a hug feels like...it's feel warm and comforting' as her eyes closes themselves as she felt safe and warmth from the hug awhile her mind continues talking with her of being curious voice as 'I wonder...if me and Hiccup are going to...do other things too' afterwards the words was connecting towards mating as she starts becoming purple around her black scales cheeks of thinking about things that she wasn't ready to do with Hiccup. As he starts pulls himself away from Toothless as his cheeks turns red about the first interaction he has done with her which he begins turns himself towards the enterance of the Raven's Cove as he starts walking towards his home awhile he speaks of being serious-honest voice as "I have to get back home before...my dad gets surprious about my location" than he begins running towards though the forests with seirous inside of his eyes as his mind begins thinking about how he was going to meet Toothless tonight as Outcast Hero.

His eyes looks over towards dark and light green trees where Toothless was waiting for her time to meet the Outcast Hero as he starts walking over to dark wooden brown backdoor as he still hears the his name being called by other villagers of being Hero or Viking like one of them which it was nearing good terms for his tribe but Hiccup needs to know more about the Queen and how to beat her with his tribe discovering who he is. Hiccup walks inside of his home of having serious face which his eyes looks around to sees many outfits to swords for himself as gifts from other vikings as he begins thinking about his love for Toothless was growning but he begins telling himself of having serious-honest voice of being "I couldn't bring her into this war..." awhile he starts showing worried that Toothless might gotten killed if he didn't use his duel wield abilitie inside of the final match with Monsterous Nightmare as he begins walking towards his upstairs bedroom of having same experssion onto his face than his eyes looks over towards his drawings of Toothless and his designs of new outfit for himself as Outcast Hero.

Hiccup's secret was nearing impossible for anybody to discover because he wasn't enough to hide his secret away from his tribe but he has secrets behind his father's back which he starts walking to light brown wooden closet door of puts his black long jacket onto himself which he puts his hood over his face and his eyes looks onto the mirror of shows anything about his figures of his face which they were hidden by his hood than he starts looking over towards the sundown was showing it's beauty of being dark orange and red around the clouds were turning into light orange around the sun was going down near the oceans as Hiccup's eyes becomes serious-honest as his mind begins telling himself with truthfully voice as 'We should get going to meet the Princess of Dragons now'.

Toothless' eyes looks up into the dark skies as they starts turning dark blue with shrining stars which the moonlight was shrines around the forests of telling herself inside of her mind of being 'He should being here soon..' awhile she felt someone's presence inside with her senses which she turns her head towards where the presences felt strong but nobody was there than Toothless looks up to sees a teenager boy with black long jacket with hood over his face, dark brown leather pants and dark silver leather shirt onto his body which his eye were nearing dark brown as Hiccup's but her eyes becomes curious about how the legends were true about the Outcast Hero were true.

Hiccup jumps from the rock as he starts walking slowly towards Toothless of having serious-dark voice of trying to hide his presence behind his identity which he begins talking of being "My friend...said you were looking for me?" awhile his eyes looks into hers than her mind begins telling herself with kind-voice as 'Yes..but he's looks so formal...some how?' which she talks with serious-honest voice as "Yes I was...I need your help..to defeat the evil queen of dragons" as her eyes looks into his clothes of smells of metal around his outfit but he doesn't carry any weapons around this time which he turns his face away of trying to think of plan to attack onto the dragon's den where the queens. He begins thinking about his journey of becoming a hero inside of the dragon's eyes which Hiccup's eyes with serious-honest as his mind starts implies to himself of being 'I can't bring her...into this life..that I have choosen for myself' awhile he puts his hand onto Toothless' black cheek which she starts blushing purple because his touch was warm and soft.

"I will help you...but I will not let my friend's mate get into his war" Hiccup was telling Toothless of being serious-eyes and voice which he starts looking inside of her eyes as she begins wondering why is he trying to protect her from. His life was going to take a lot of action and tragic iccendents because he choose to become a Outcast Hero for both of they're tribes than he starts walking away from Toothless as he leads himself towards enterance of Raven's Cove as she begins questioning herself with serious-curious voice of being 'Who is he? How does he know that Hiccup is my mate?' awhile her questions become more than answers about Outcast Hero's identity was becoming more mystery into her mind.

He begins walking towards the darkness of the forests of hiding his presences away from other dragons or vikings who wants to follow him which Hiccup walks more inside of the forests than he jumps onto the tree's branch of running to another one as he feels the cool breeze around his face and forest natural was nice feeling around his surrounds.

Unknown for Hiccup and Toothless were being watch by viking who was having serious-betryal inside of his eyes as he starts running towards Berk of going to tell the news towards his fellow vikings which he begins wondering about the person inside of the black long jacket with dark silver leather having black dragon symbol onto his shirt which his mind begins telling himself with serious-anger voice as 'So the Outcast Hero is real...Night Fury...we need her to show us the way to Dragon's Den' than he starts looking for Stoick who was drinking his drink at the Mess Hall with his fellow friends and vikings which Hiccup was taking his outfit off of putting itself inside of his light brown wooden closet of having serious face about hiding it away from others to see it.

Next Time - Path of being Hero

R & R 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven - Path of being Hero

Here's the next chapter of Forbidden Love and next chapter is going to being final chapter for Forbidden Love.

Viking was walking inside of the Mess Hall with serious into his face and eyes which he starts making his way towards Stoick as he sees a crowds of his fellow friends talking about Hiccup's duel wield abilities were nearing impossible to take a lightly and his eyes looks around his surrounds of trying to find Hiccup who was home of sitting down onto his bed of trying to think a way to defeat queen whose killing her fellow dragons or anybody tries to get inside of her way of ruling the dragons. Stoick sees his fellow viking which he speaks with honest voice of being "What's wrong..my friend" as his eyes were looking a little worried about his fellow viking which he begins talking with serious-betrayal voice as "I believe we have traitor in our village...and he has Night Fury as friend" awhile his mind begins thinking about how Hiccup never shows up for parties or training ends as his mind starts putting the peices together as he tells himself with serious-voice of being 'So Outcast Hero is Hiccup..' afterwards of trying to get his mind onto the solution of being traitor which he starts thinking about his son because he never once shows up to the party of being one of them or he kills the dragons inside of the ring which he starts thinking with serious-anger voice as "Ready the ships...to depart tomorrow".

Stoick starts walking towards his home as the moonlight shows beauty around the village of having the lights becoming light silver around the grass which he starts leading himself to Hiccup's bedroom as his son was sitting down from across of his wooden closet as he speaks with serious-hurtful voice of being "Hiccup...I know you are the Outcast Hero.." as his eyes were looking at his son's backside which his face turns to face his father with surprise-serious eyes awhile he starts thinking inside of his mind of being 'How he did know about my secret indentity..'

Hiccup's eyes connects with his fathers which he starts speaking with serious-honest voice of being "So what are you going to do now, Dad" as his mind was onto how to keep Toothless away from his father's idea of trying to find dragon's den awhile he starts talking with serious-anger voice as "Your no viking or hero...your not my son" awhile he starts walking towards downstairs of locks the door from outside as Hiccups runs towards the wooden door of hitting his fists onto it which he starts implies of being anger-honest voice of being "Dad...please listen to me...you can't win this one or fight" afterwards his eyes looks over towards the window of shows a nearing moonlight shrining from the outside as his mind begins thinking about Toothless' safety or location which he tells himself as 'Please don't find Toothless...at any cost' than he looks though the small circle inside of his wooden window of sees his father and some vikings were walking towards dark green forest of holding torches which it was lighting the ways towards Raven's Cove of being where Toothless was.

Toothless lays her head and body onto the burnt ground which she begins dreaming of Hiccup flying around with her inside of the dark blue skies with light to white clouds which her smile shows around her black scale mouth as Stoick's eyes looks onto the Night Fury who was asleeping onto the burnt ground which she didn't her senses because she was trusting and Toothless was having faith about seen her mate again tonight which she starts hearing some branches moving around inside of her surrounds which her dark green and widen black eyes than picks her head to see if it was her mate which she begins speaking of being kind-honest voice as "Hiccup..I think you already went home for the night?" as she didn't understanding why Hiccup wasn't talking towards her which she starts smelling around the area of being scent of metal and danger which Toothless was going to take off into night skies as Stoick jumps onto Toothless holding her down into grounds with his sword onto her back-side of her throat as her mind begins telling herself of being betrayal-anger voice as 'Hiccup..you dare betray my love and trust..' awhile she starts growling angerly and furious about her mate whose trying to find a way out of the locked bedroom.

Hiccup starts looking towards his dark wooden closet of holding his outfit of being Outcast Hero which he starts walking towards the closet which his mind tells himself of being serious-mistaken voice as "I can't do it...I can't even protect who I love.." awhile he starts bending towards the wooden floor of trying to hold his sadness and doubt inside of himself as Astrid begins opening the wooden window softly which her eyes looks over towards Hiccup of being sadden and depress about the solution awhile she starts walking inside of the bedroom quietly and quickly than she begins talking with soft-honest voice of being "Hiccup...she needs you...the Outcast Hero...we need him to save everyone from the danger" as his surprise face turns to face Astrid.

His memories of hearing the cries of help from the other dragons and dead Gronckle was screaming for help which Hiccup's eyes looks down onto the wooden door of shows doubt inside of them because he doesn't know how to protect and help his own tribe awhile she starts walking towards him of having confident and couragous words of being "Your the right and...sometimes the true strengh comes from protecting someone precious or who you love" as Hiccup's eyes looks up onto Astrids than he begins standing up of having serious face as he speaks of being "Tell the others to meet at Dragon's Training Ring tomorrow morning when the village leaves for Hell's Gate.."

Astrid nods her head of understanding about being the Hero's path wasn't going to easy one to take which she begins walking towards the wooden window of going back to home quietly and quickly of trying not to get attention from the other vikings were carrying a Night Fury inside of chains which she was trying to escape from her hold which Stoick walks towards her of being serious voice as "Lead us...to Hell's Gate, Devil" awhile he starts walking towards his home of being serious-ready for the next day to travel towards Dragon's Den to take it from the dragons.

Stoick's eyes looks up towards Hiccup's wooden window of wondering inside of his mind about his son which he begins thinking towards himself of being 'Maybe...I should take it back...but he's aside towards one of them' as he begins walking towards his home of having tired-serious face as he starts opening the dark brown front door as he walks towards his side of the room of house. As his mind begins telling himself of being serious-anger voice about his son agreed with the enemy which his eyes shows seriousiness inside of them as he starts taking his dark brown fur cape off of his back which he lays onto the bed softly than he starts closing his eyes tightly to get some asleep for tomorrow was going to being the day when his tribes begins taking the dragon's den for themselves as he starts asking himself with wondering voice as 'Why did Hiccup become the Outcast Hero in the first place?'.

Hiccup begins dreaming about his losing Toothless' love and trust as the queen of the dragons kills his special to important people around him which he starts shaking around his bed of trying to get rid of his bad dreams to visions about the future that meant being a possibilitie that if he doesn't save Toothless or his tribe from the queen tomorrow which he starts opening his eyes of looks onto the wooden ceiling of having serious-dark eyes as he begins standing up inside of his bed awhile his eyes looks over towards the wooden window of sees the daylight of morning shrines thought the window as his mind begins thinking about why did he decide to become the Outcast Hero in the first place.

He sits down onto side of his bed which Hiccup's memories starts becoming back to when he first put the suit of Outcast Hero onto himself which he starts training himself of how to hold a sword to tree climbing without his hands which it was nearing differcult because his father was around him which he starts training himself around when he was 6 years young as his mind begins thinking about how he saved the silver night fury from being attack from the wolves to meeting Toothless for the first time as Outcast Hero as his face turns to the wooden closet of holding the Outcast Hero's outfit and he begins deciding onto his decision of putting the suit back on which it was nearing close time to meet the other teenagers so he can decide onot how to save his tribe from queen of the dragons.

Hiccup tells himself of having serious voice of being "I need your help.." as he starts putting his dark silver leather shirt with black dragon symbol onto his body than his hands goes inside of the black jacket's sleeves as his eyes closes themselves which he felt his hood over his face than he starts pulling his undershirt up to cover upto his eyes which he walks over towards the mirror of opens it up to jumps towards the ground with furious landing as his eyes looks onto his bedroom window with serious eyes as he starts running towards Dragon Training's Ring which his mind was begins deciding onto his decision of 'I'm going to end this war...' awhile he starts senses nobody's presence around himself as he starts climbing onto the walls of the villages homes which he starts running across to other home as he starts wondering about Toothless of how she is doing.

Toothless' eyes looks around the prisonmate of having serious-dangerous inside of them which she only sees hard rocks around the floor and walls which her mind begins thinking about how Hiccup would've never betrayal her love or trust as her eyes starts bring tears of sadness about thinking about her first and only mate was using her to get fame. She begins praying softly-warmth inside of her voice as 'Please if anything to happen to my beloved Hiccup...I could never forgive myself...so please help him to defeat the queen and save both of our tribes...from this terrible-deadly war' which her eyes looks up towards the hard ceiling of being serious-sadness inside of them.

Stoick walks towards the prisonmate of Night Fury which he starts opening the doors as his men starts pulling her towards the ships of getting to sail towards Dragon's Den of being Hell's Gate as he starts speaking to Night Fury of being "Lead us towards your home, Devil" which he begins thinking feeling the breeze from oceans awhile Hiccup looks from the top of home of villager as his eyes become serious about thinking to release Toothless which he starts running towards Dragon's Training Ring of being serious about saving everyone which he starts opening the gates of Dragon's Training Ring as he speaks towards himself being serious-honest voice as "Please...I need your help.." awhile the teenagers were looking to sees Outcast Hero was there in the center of the ring which they couldn't believe that he was real as the stories of being told about him.

Hiccup felt someone's presence from behind as he starts turning around to sees the other teenagers which he speaks with dark-honest voice of trying to hide his indentity as Astrid's eyes widen of not telling who the Outcast Hero was as all of them begins listening towards his words as "I'm the Outcast Hero...and I need your help to save Toothless the Night Fury" awhile all of them looks each other of being nods they're heads of being 'yes' towards him as they starts walking towards him of having serious faces which he continues talking of turns his face to wooden-steel doors of being "Today...Path of the Hero will being open to us" as he starts opening the doors of each dragon as he reaches towards Nightmare's nose softly which her eyes opens slowly of sees a stranger human infront of her as she felt Hiccup's warmth-calm hand onto her dark red scale nose which she doesn't feel any threat coming from the boy.

"Human...your the same one didn't hurt me inside of the ring the other 2 days ago" Nightmare talks to Hiccup of having soft-kind voice which her eyes sees his hand going to another teenager's left hand which she felt his warmth which Snolnut was surpise around his face as he says "She's amazing..inside of her eyes" which his voice of being honest-voice awhile she felt her cheeks turning dark pink about his comment of being amazing which she starts turning her head away from him as Hiccup walks over towards the wooden box of holds ropes to help them to hold onto the dragons.

Astrid looks towards the Nadder with calm eyes which she starts walking towards the Outcast Hero which he begin speaking again inside of being serious-dark voice as "Listen...I know that you have feelings for Hiccup...but don't go after him...he made his choice" awhile her eyes widen of about the character infront of herself as her mind begins questioning herself of having serious thoughts about who the Outcast Hero is and how do he does know about her feelings for Hiccup. He starts looking towards her hands of holding onto his hands with warmth as he tells her of being a little serious-voice back to his own of being "Promise me...save Toothless if I couldn't defeat the dragon today" awhile he starts walking away from Astrid of walks over towards the Nadder of petting her neck softly which she felt warmth and safety as her eyes looks over towards the human infront of herself.

The daylight begins shrines around the Dragon's Training Ring which he starts climbing up onto Nadder's backside as his mind begins thinking about his nightmares of being not saving everyone in time but he begins speaking with serious voice as "Today...this war ends.." which Astrid comes up top of Nadder of holding onto his Hiccup's shoulders lightly with her hands. All of them starts taking off towards Dragon's Den of being calling Hell's Gate which he doesn't care about what happens to himself as long Toothless and everyone inside of his tribe survives today's final days of the wars between dragon and vikings.

Next Time - Final Days of War

I hope everyone is ready for the last chapter of Forbidden Love. R & R please. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve - Final Days of War

This is the last chapter of Forbidden Love and I hope everyone enjoy the story so far.

Gobber walks over towards Stoick of having serious face as he asks his best friend which his face was looking towards though the fog as "What are we going to do after this?" awhile his mind begins thinking about how Hiccup felt around his father putting Toothless inside of chains which both of they're eyes looks down towards her than her head was looking down onto the dark brown wooden of the ship and she starts praying for them to not look for the dragon's den but she starts hearing the queen's signal come inside of her mind. She starts trying her best to block the signals of being 'come to me..my 'pets'..' awhile her eyes turns narrows inside of the dark green as Stoick looks down of sees what the female dragon begins showing herself being controlled by something which he starts walking towards the end of the ship of going to turn the sails to lead himself and other vikings towards Hell's Gate which her mind begins thinking about Hiccup saving her in time from the queen.

Hiccup's eyes looks over towards the teens who weren't ready to face the Queen of the dragon which his mind begins telling himself as 'I need to be ready to give it all up to save my tribe and Toothless...because I don't want them to lose they're alives because of me' which his eyes starts showing seriousiness-honest inside of them awhile he begins talking with serious-voice of being "When we get there...shot at the head and not anything else" as the oceans waves blows though and cool breeze blows across each of they're faces softly.

Astrid begins wondeirng inside of her mind of being 'What does he shot for the head?' as her eyes looks towards the Outcast Hero was sitting infront of herself which her heart starts beating fast because she was never close to a boy would had heart of gold and mind of wondering mysterious which she starts asking herself with questionable looks of being 'Just who are you, Outcast Hero?' than her hands goes towards his shoulder's peices softly and she begins talking towards him of wondering voice as "Outcast...why do you want to save us and the Night Fury for?" awhile he turns his face to face hers which his right eye connects with hers as he begins looking back towards the open field of dark blue oceans waters of being "Because both of them...are very important to me...I can't stand to see someone I love or care about...being lost to me infront of myself again" awhile his mind brings back his dead mother who was taking away from himself in when he was really little.

Hiccup feels something warmth inside of his heart for Toothless because she helps him feel more confident and like he can do anything inside of this world which he starts thinking about his life of becoming Outcast Hero wasn't going to easy one to accept because he remembers the Nightmare Guard who tells him about the promise of keeping the princess safe but he knows that Hiccup was going to face a lot of enemies who would use his loved ones or the people that he cares about to hurt him which he begins wondering inside of himself about breaking things off from Toothless to protect her from any dangers inside of his life.

Stoick starts sailing his ship towards Hell's Gate which he starts showing serious face awhile his eyes focuses on Toothless' movements of her head towards the direction of being left at first than he moves his hands towards the left direction as he begins following her movements awhile his eyes sees a land which it was nearing cover with fog because only the dragons can find it. His mind begins thinking about the battle of how this going to end today which his eyes looks over Toothless trying to break her chains which Toothless' ears pullings themselves down as her mind starts thinking about the dangers from Queen's anger was going to being unleash onto the humans infront of her eyes as she silently prays of says 'Dear Gods...Please let my Hiccup come soon' which she starts blushing purple around her cheeks for throughts about 'my' Hiccup was becoming more clear inside of her heart.

He jumps from the dark wooden ship as he lands onto the land which his eyes begins looking for any signs of being Dragon's Den which Stoick's eyes sees a dark red tail inside of the wall of mountian awhile his mind begins telling himself with serious-honest voice of being 'We are here...and time to make a plan for this battle' than his eyes looks over at his fellow vikings jumping from the ships of getting ready for the battles as they starts getting weapons ready to calaputs to battle with. He starts drawing plans onto the grounds which everybody starts paying attention onto the formationn as he speaks with serious-leading voice as "When this mountain breaks up...than all hell will break loose" awhile his head looks up towards the wall of the mountain of knowing where the dragons were resting from the trips of gathering food for the Queen.

Stoick starts walking towards infront of everybody which he takes his right hand into air of being ready to send a boulder of large rock which he lets it down to being throw onto the wall as his eyes the rocks cracking than falls down onto the lands which he begins walking inside of sees nothing but complete darkness inside of the cave which he starts nudging his arm for another rock to throw inside with flame to give it light. He starts screaming a battle cry as the all of the dragons and female dragons begins waking up which they starts flying away from the dragon's den of fearing for they're alives as Toothless takes her head towards the others of being worried about her friends which they were saying with scared voices of being "The queen has awaken which she'll kill anybody inside of her path now!" awhile all of them flies away but the vikings starts cheering for victory as Toothless tries to break her chains of trying to get away from ship of not wants to see the queen's wrath of rage or anger inside of her own eyes.

Stoick's eyes looks over towards the wooden ship which it holds the Night Fury of trying to get out of the holds of her chains as his minds begins thinking about the incoming something monsterous inside of the mountain as he tells everybody of being serious-leading voice as "This not over...hold your ranks and together.." awhile he turns around to feels large roar which it felt like the wind was pushing himself back a little away from the enterance and the ships starts being push away from the lands as Toothless felt the winds from roar was define the queen's rage towards the intruders onto her land.

The rocks starts cracking from underneath as Stoick's eyes starts becoming widen of being serious which he starts running from the enterance of the dragon's den of having serious-voice of being "Stay clear.." awhile the other fellow vikings runs towards the ocean as the Queen starts breaking herself away from the mountains as she starts showing herself of being nearing mountian-gigantic size dragon which Stoick and other vikings were surprise as he speaks with soft-scared voice for the first time inside of his life of being 'Odin..help us' as he never face a dragon like this one before. He starts thinking isnide of his mind of being 'how are we going to defeat something that I never seen before in my lifetime...' awhile someone begins calling towards the others with serious-scared voice as "Back to ships now!" but Stoick implies with serious voice as his eyes looks over towards the giant dragon was going to burn the ships with her mightly fire blasts which "No..Don't go back to ships!" awhile the queen blows her mightly and furious fireblast around the ships which the people jumps into the ocean of trying to get away from blast of the fire.

Stoick looks over at the ships of having serious face which he tells another viking who was great leadership inside of himself of being "Take the men to other side of the island...make defense there" as he starts running towards the queen of going to distract the dragon awhile his people makes run towards the other side of the island as Gobber begins following his friend into the battlefield than Stoick throws a sharp wooden stand towards the Queen's left side of her face as he screams of being "Fight me.." awhile Gobber's eyes looks over towards his friend of smiles of being a little serious and he starts saying which it was "No..Fight me" as the Queen begins roaring of showing her sharp teeth which it could kill anybody.

A fireblast comes from Monsterous Nightmare which it was Guard of Princess which Toothless begins screaming for him to run away from the battlefiend which the Queen's furious eyes looks over towards the nightmare of says "You dare betray me...now you'll dead with weak humans as well" than he begins flying around the queen's body which he shots his fireblasts around her body of trying to make weakness appear which it wasn't doing any threats because Queen's scales were nearing hard to hurt herself because they were nearing hard as the strongest metal inside of the world but Nightmare's eyes becomes widen as Queen's left paw slaps him the moment towards the rocks which it nearing cracks onto the impact than she starts breathing fire towards Nightmare which he starts screaming for help.

Fireblast was shot from another Monsterous Nightmare and Gronckle were flying as the teens were flying with them as Outcast Hero's eyes looks serious-anger as he says "Fishlegs and everyone else...go to the others and protect them now" of his voice for dark-serious than he starts flying towards the burning wooden ship which he could sees the boat about to go down inside of the ocean and he jumps from Nadder's backside as he looks into her eyes of speaking with serious voice as "Take Astrid and yourself away from this fight..." which he takes his sword from his backside than slices though the chains as Toothless speaks with soft-honest voice of being "Hiccup...is that really you?" and his eyes looks into hers of being widen as his identity was discover by his future-mate as Hiccup pulls his shirt down as her eyes widens of sees Hiccup's face.

Hiccup looks into Toothless of being serious face as he begins talking with her as "We need to defeat and kill the Queen" awhile his hand was about to take his shirt back onto his face which Toothless right paw stops his hand moving and she puts her black scale mouth onto his lips softly and warmly than his eyes starts becoming widen which it was his first kiss inside of his life. Hiccup's eyes comes down softly-slowly which he rubs Toothless' black scale head softly with his hand and he pulls away of being serious-face which he begins saying "Let's end this war" awhile he starts getting onto her backside which both of them takes off into the skies.

Stoick's eyes sees Outcast Hero and Toothless flying towards the queen of shots the purple fireball into the Queen's right side of her face which Hiccup begins speaking with serious-voice of being "Does this thing having weakness?" which his eyes looks everywhere to find any weakness inside of the queen because he never face or fight another dragon like this one. Toothless' eyes becomes serious as her mind begins thinking about her beloved Hiccup was the Outcast Hero was trying to help his tribe and herself from the evil Queen as she starts talking with serious-anger voice towards her future-mate of being "No..I don't think the Queen does possess any weakness" than his mind begins wondering about her eyesight as his eyes looks onto the clouds of being perfect for protection and attack onto herself which it could work if both of them could lead Queen towards the clouds.

"Come on..you..piece of shit Queen" Hiccup was calling the Queen out towards the skies of having serious-teasing voice which the Queen starts becoming anger towards the human was riding the Princess as she speaks of being same topic inside of her voice as "Come on..your nothing but shit" awhile the Queen starts flapping her mightly wings towards them as both of Hiccup and Toothless leads her thought large rocks inside of the oceans than Hiccup's plans starts working onto the Queen's movements of slowing herself down which they flies towards the dark-cloubs which Queen's eyes become serious of trying to get the Night Fury and human infront of herself but both of them disppears inside of the cloubs.

Queen's eyes looks over the cloubs of trying to find them which her mind becomes furious of being 'Where are they?!' as she couldn't focus onto the battlefield inside of the skies which she felt purple fireball throw from the cloubs as it hits her left wing and she flies towards the shot's location which there was nothing but cloubs afterwards of couples shots were coming everywhere as the Queen becomes seriously-anger about the blindess which her mightly-fire starts blasting everywhere as Hiccup and Toothless starts dodging the fire as Hiccup's mind begins thinking about the choice of the battlefield than he starts pulling himself infront of making Toothless dive into the grounds as Queen starts following them than he speaks of being serious-honest voice as "Toothless...hold...Now!" awhile she holds her diving position which she hears his calls than she turns herself around to shots her fireballs inside of Queen's green breath into her mouth.

Hiccup and Toothless flies quickly towards the right side of gets away from the blast which the Queen was killing herself as his eyes looks back towards the Queen's death as both of them lands onto the side of the island as he starts running towards the Nightmare Guard who was laying onto his side which his eyes sees the Outcast Hero as he speaks of being soft-honest which it was "Hiccup...your right about being Hero but I want you to promise me...to leave our princess out of your life" as his eyes looks onto Hiccup of being serious awhile he starts nods his head of being serious than Hiccup starts helping Nightmare onto his paws which he begins wondering inside of his mind about Outcast Hero's life wasn't going to being easy one for himself awhile both of them starts walking towards tribe. Stoick walks infront of the vikings awhile the they're eyes looks towards Outcast Hero which Toothless smiles of being happy but her happiness ends when Hiccup's head was looking away from herself because of the promise they made between themselves.

"It's time...all of us go home" Stoick speaks of being serious-voice which everybody starts walking towards the wooden ships of not being dangerous to sail towards Berk awhile the dragons starts flying towards Berk of being new home for themselves and Hiccup's eyes looks over towards the oceans of having seriousiness inside of them and he starts thinking inside of his mind about how his life was going to being changed for the better but he could never bring Toothless into this life because he loves her as his heart was telling him to get away from her to keep her safe.

Hiccup flies with Nightmare which both of them starts flying fast towards Berk which Toothless was following him as each other of themselves lays they're paws onto the soft grass which he starts looking towards her awhile he starts walking towards her than he speaks of being serious voice which it was "We can't being together...because this is my path.." afterwards of being serious inside of his voice which Toothless begins becoming serious-hurt inside of her heart as Hiccup starts walking away from herself with his eyes by his hair. His mind begins thinking about his future of protecting everybody of tribes and dragons from any threat which he makes promise to Toothless silently of saying 'I promise..I will protect her with my well-being or life onto the line' as he begins walking towards his home of being tired from the battle as the war was over but they're was other wars out of Berk to handle for Outcast Hero.

As the night skies appears around the village of Berk as Outcast Hero looks over towards a dragon needs protection from wild boars as he starts jumping towards the rooftop next to his new location as he slides from the other rooftop as he jumps from the side of the roof awhile the moonlight starts showing around the village of Berk which Hiccup's Dragon Symbol from his shirt takes the screen into blank.

The End

Coming Soon to Fanfiction - Forbidden Love II: Black Star Rises

R & R. I have to say thank you for everybody reading to favor my story 


End file.
